Bittersweet
by Amy-Star
Summary: Heero is alone on the night of Relena's wedding. Fortunatly his friends are there to help, while their own gains and losses when it comes to love is recounted. A story about love, and all it encompasses.
1. Do you think Heero will come?

**Amy-Star:** I'm a hopeless romantic. I have been ever since I was a child, reading stories about fairy tale loves. Funny that despite the years I still don't have a better idea of what love means. But don't I get points for trying?

**Disclaimer: **All characters and story points are owned by their respective companies and creators. All songs are also owned by their respective companies and owners. I'm not making any profits with this story.

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter One: **Do you think Heero will come?

_Why do we crucify ourselves, every day I crucify myself_

'**Crucify' sung by _Tori Amos _from the album Little Earthquake **

"Makoto?"

Instead of the usual annoyed voice of his wife calling from one of the few rooms in the small apartment, the only response Duo received was a dull banging down the hall. Rolling his violet eyes to the ceiling, Duo took swift strides down the hallway that was lit from the artificial sunshine of the colonies. Reaching what was intended to be their bedroom, the room was currently barren save for the collection of sheets that were already speckled from paint, along with cans of paint and brushes. Makoto froze as she was reaching for a paint can, wisps of auburn brown locks fell across her large green eyes. Starring at each other for a minute, Makoto looking like a sheepish child caught with her hand down the cookie jar as Duo gave her a withering glare.

"How was your day, love?" She posed carefully, bringing herself upright and pressing her hands down the legs of her old pair of overalls. The smile was fake, and her eyes continued to dart around nervously as though she was looking for a means of escape. Crossing his arms over his chest Duo on the other hand had no intentions of letting her get off the hook so easily.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm…painting?"

Throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation, Duo watched in disbelief as Makoto shifted her weight nervously from side to side. "Didn't I tell you not to paint? Makoto I know this might have slipped your mind but you are pregnant. Meaning the paint fumes are going to give our child an extra head."

"Well two heads are better then one," Makoto offered feebly but quickly dropped it when Duo began to wave his arms around madly and started to rant. Two things Makoto had learned in her lifetime. Gravity would hold her to the ground and Duo would always believe that going off on a tangent was a proper way in which to show concern towards a loved one. Already growing bored to what he was saying Makoto's eyes wandered around the room when they landed on the envelopes that were being blurred by Duo's excessive arm movements.

"Hey, the mail!" Makoto exclaimed happily at the idea that their mail problems were finally over. Pausing, Duo's eyes lit up as he remembered why he was originally searching for Makoto, at the last moment he managed to keep the mail out of her eager grasp. Shooting Duo an annoyed look Makoto made another attempt to grab the mail but was only thwarted when Duo continued to keep it out of her reach. Which in and of itself was impressive considering they were close to the same height and if Duo was more comfortable with himself he would admit that Makoto was slightly taller.

Furrowing her forehead in anger Makoto placed her hands on her hips and was displeased when Duo showed no signs of relenting.

"No more painting?"

"I should report you to the police for domestic abuse."

"Followed by me reporting you to children services."

"Fine," she sighed throwing her hands up in the air in surrender. However it soon became evident that the mail was still beyond her reach and Duo's serious expression was replaced by the much more mischievous one.

"Give me the mail Maxwell or I'm with holding sex."

"Like you could resist me," Duo smirked back violet eyes becoming a shade darker and internally Makoto admitted it would be no easy task when she felt the familiar curl in her stomach. "But I'm hungry so I will show you mercy." Leaning in he handed her the mail and grazed his lips gently across her cheek before darting out of the room towards the kitchen whistling loudly . Wiping her cheek furiously in a attempts to get rid of the warm tingling feeling that made her skin flush, Makoto flipped through the stack of mail. Deep green eyes narrowed as she noticed a pure white envelope that had the texture of expensive paper, with the addresses printed out in gold lettering.

"Hey," Makoto called out as she walked down the hallway eyes focused completely on the invitation she pulled out of the envelope, "what day is it today?"

"The eleventh. Why?''

"Apparently Relena is getting married tomorrow."

"Oh," came the half hearted response that Makoto expected whenever the subject of Relena was brought up. Duo admitted that he held no hatred towards the girl and conceded that she could be pretty gutsy under extreme situations. But regardless, Duo stated that he found her mostly childish at times and a little eccentric for his tastes. Usually Makoto would tease that it was because Heero might love her more than him, and she sometimes wondered if maybe that was the real problem.

"Nice of her to invite us," Duo offered as he examined the Tupperware of a week old spaghetti and wondered if it was still good to eat. Makoto only nodded in response but continued to stare at the invitation wondering why a nagging feeling continued to tug at the back of her mind. In truth Relena meant little to Makoto which made her uneasiness hard to explain. Then it hit her.

Snapping her head up to meet with Duo's eyes that held the same realization they both uttered the same name.

"Heero!"

VVVVVVVVVV

"Do you think Heero will come?" Haruka questioned Lady Une as she slipped into one of the more empty pews. The leader of Preventors regarded the other woman coolly with indifferent brown eyes but the tone of her voice was tense.

"Perhaps. But he knows better than to start trouble," a dark scowl erupted on Lady Une's usual calm and beautiful face, as her eyes glazed over with past memories of Heero causing more then his fair share of trouble. Haruka leaned back into her seat with one arm resting behind her. Dark blue eyes scanned the church that was beautifully decorated with displays of elegant white lilies with silver bows and slim pure white candles that gave off a delicate light. The church itself was magnificent with its high vaulted ceilings decorated with images of Angels and saints playing happily upon the feet of God. Constructed back in the eighteenth century, the pale stones and polished wood still looked new.

Swinging her head around Haruka got a view of the guests that were comprised of royalty, celebrities and politicians. While adjusting her black tie that matched her suit Haruka wondered how many of these people even truly knew Relena let alone would be considered a friend. "I don't see the Gundam pilots," Haruka mused softly to Une and they both remained silent knowing that Relena often naively thought of them as her friends. It was true that many saw them as her brilliant knights who defended her and her ideals of pacifisms, but it was fairly evident that only Quatre was on friendly speaking terms with her.

"Could the two of you be more gloomy?"

Two heads snapped up to attention when they noticed a smiling Sally Po watching them with one honey colored eyebrow lifted in amusement. Her usual braids had been let down to have her slightly wavy deep golden hair flow down her back, and she was dressed in a pale blue dress that flowed out like a flower. Smiling warmly back Haruka shifted over slightly as an invite for Sally to sit down which she took.

"Looking pretty fancy tonight Sally, trying to steal my heart?"

Haruka grinned smugly as she ran a hand through her thick but short dark blonde hair that was almost brown. Shaking her head Sally waved off Haruka's teasing and leaned towards Lady Une who was on the other side of Haruka. "Have you seen Heero yet?" Sally asked lowly throwing small looks behind her back as though she expected Heero to materialize out of nowhere.

"No," Lady Une responded pulling down the hemline of her dark red business suit that stood out amongst the brightly colored ladies, like a weed among flowers. Nodding slowly Sally Po went back to her original sitting position but her pearly blue eyes continued to scan the area.

"I just saw Quatre a minute ago, so I was wondering if maybe he came."

"Well at least Quatre is here," Haruka sighed while folding her arms over her chest eyes starring directly at the alter, however from the corner of her eyes she caught a flash of bright, golden hair.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"It wouldn't kill you to smile Relena," Minako mused from the other side of the room, flicking a lock of her sunshine blonde hair over her shoulder. Wide sapphire eyes watched closely the still figure of Relena that sat starring blankly at her reflection in the vanity mirror. Minako could not understand her lack of enthusiasm. If it were her wedding day Minako would be switching back between a wide range of emotions, the most occurring one would have been nervousness. Relena was a naturally calm person, but this was almost eerie calm, like the calm before a storm came.

"I'm sorry Minako," smiling slightly Relena turned around to regard a rather annoyed looking Minako.

"Hey don't apologize to me," Minako responded carefully examining her nails, "just don't look like your cat just got run over when you go up to the alter."

At the mention of the alter Relena's clear blue eyes grew round and she quickly returned to gaze upon the mirror dully. Cocking her head to the side in wonderment Minako toyed with the idea that maybe this was Relena's way of showing she was nervous. After all, it was normal to have second thoughts about marriage. It was a life changing decision. Crossing the floor to where Relena sat, her form fitting pale yellow dress moving behind her lightly, Minako rested her hand on Relena's shoulder. "What's the matter? You can either tell me or I'll beat it out of you."

Relena couldn't help but allow a quiet giggle to escape her lips, " who would beat the bride on her wedding day?"

"A very impatient blonde who has no time for your drama queen antics."

Giving the blonde an apologetic smile Relena once again returned to her vanity, allowing her fingertips to brush across the reflection of herself. When Relena came face to face with her reflection, she had a hard time believing that it was her. Never in her dreams did Relena think that she would look so emotionless on her wedding. Was this not the day she had been dreaming about since she was a child? Didn't she used to sneak into her mother's closet, pull out her wedding dress and gaze at it admiringly for hours. She went to more political and business weddings then any other politician for the secret reason so that she could watch the ceremony lovingly. This was her moment, her big day, and yet she could not make the emptiness go away.

"Do you think Heero will come?"

"What?" Minako whispered her hands now falling loosely to her sides as she stared with astonishment at the once great queen of the world jerk her face away from her reflection to turn away from Minako's amazed expression. Before Minako could dig deeper into Relena's question a sharp knock came at the door.

"Excuse me. But its almost time for the ceremony."

"We are coming," Relena responded standing up and smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in her dress. Minako had to jealously admit that Relena was almost too stunning in her pure white dress that almost seemed to glow. The dress itself was sleeveless showing off the Queen's slight neck and shoulders, tightening around her small waist, then flowing out from her in gentle ripples of snowy white. Honey brown hair was elegantly twisted into a bun revealing Relena's aristocratic features.

Relena had always been a pretty girl but a short distance from being perfect. If one were to scrutinize her closely they would find faults in her features just like everyone else. Her nose was too prominent, her chin was too long, and her round cheeks giving her the appearance of being much younger.

As Minako left the room before Relena she was disturbed to find that all of Relena's imperfections were gone.

Walking down the cold hallway of the church Minako cursed the lack of a proper heating system even in this day of age. Her inward grumbles were cut shortly when she noticed a young girl dressed in the casual clothes of a navy blue sweater and a knee length white skirt, leaning around the corner up ahead. It was plain to see she was not one of the guests. The girl snapped her head towards Minako as she came closer and her big blue eyes went wide in the same fashion Relena's had when Minako mentioned the alter. Instantly Minako recognized the sweet face and deep golden hair in a strange hair style of two buns on each side of her head and two pigtails tailing behind the girl like streamers.

"Us-Usagi?" Minako stammered in surprise and remained rooted to the spot when the girl gave a small yelp and scampered off in the other direction. Cradling her head in her hands Minako hoped that her wedding was not filled with so much confusion and strife. What a weird group of people she had ended up with, and she began to notice that regardless of the situation they always managed to make it more then interesting.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Heero watched her from within the shadows.

Just like he did before when they were younger, and he was struck by the fact that not much had changed despite the years that have passed by. She was still a blinding light while he remained in dark corners watching in silence. As he followed her form walking down the aisle towards a man that would be her future husband, towards a future that could not include him. Heero remembered when she had just been reborn as queen of the world baptized by the false tears of politicians who wept for a war that they had started but could no longer control. She had stood at that podium looking as she did now, determined, old, brilliant, but at the same time vulnerable, speaking of an ideal world where the Earth would operate with no borders.

He wondered sometimes at that crucial moment when he raised his gun between her eyes ready to end her life in order to protect humanity for her naïve wishes, if he would have truly killed her.

Relena reached out a gloved hand towards the man waiting for her at the alter. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Heero felt a twinge in his stomach while watching the man whisper something in Relena's ear making the young woman smile. The priest dressed in the ceremonial white robes spread his arms apart to welcome the guests. Cobalt eyes shifted momentarily to the crowd when he felt the back hairs of his neck rise up, and found Quatre starring directly at him. There was no expression in those bright blue eyes that seemed to hold the answers to the unspoken questions within Heero. However, Quatre's face framed with locks of white gold was calm.

More people were starring at him now. Lady Une, Haruka, Sally, and Minako watched him with anxious faces wondering what he was going to do next. Across the church on the balcony opposite of his own Heero noticed Usagi giving him silent support, as she gazed at him from the shadows. If he could speak to them Heero would tell them not to worry, because he had no plan and no idea as to why he came.

"If anyone wishes to reject against this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Call it fate, coincidence or an act of God but upon those words Relena stiffened then turned her head and locked eyes with him. Everything became silent. Relena took in a small gasp of air then held it in as the two of them continued to stare, neither of them daring to move incase the contact would be broken. Then Heero caught himself and the world that they had caught themselves in was broken. With one last look Heero stepped backwards in the darkness and slipped away. Bowing her head for a moment in order to hide the bitter smile, she soon raised herself up and squeezed her new husband's hand tighter.

VVVVVVVVVVV

Funf the capital city of the Cinq kingdom was unusually quiet. The dark layers of the night fell heavily on Heero as small snowflakes fell onto his messy, dark brown hair glistening dimly in the pale street lights. It was peaceful in an unnatural quiet manner, and Heero found it hard to be surrounded in such silence. Walking down the empty streets with no destination he focused on the crunching sounds of the snow compressing underneath his feet. Passing the rows of houses, shops and churches that held no signs of human life or light within their walls, never before had Heero felt so completely alone, even when he traveled through the vastness of space.

Relena was now married most likely celebrating with all her beautiful guests, talking about the wonderful future she would have. Heero never showed that he wanted anything from Relena, and maybe it was selfish of him, but now that she was moving on he felt empty in a way he could not describe. He was never empty before Relena, he never knew what it meant to lose anything. Now that he felt it Heero wished that he had pulled that trigger and killed her when he had the chance.

"We're totally lost."

"We're not lost, I just don't know where we are at the moment."

"That was an excellent definition of what the word lost means."

Stopping in his tracks Heero noticed two shadow figures up ahead their angry chattering broke the contemplative reverie Heero was stuck in as they drew closer. Putting on a mask of composure, Heero waited for the two figures to step into the nearby street lamps, and was not surprised when he recognized both Duo and Makoto. Duo was scowling at a map his cheeks red from the cold weather and his frustration while Makoto immediately recognized Heero's silent figure. Without speaking and keeping her green eyes trained on Heero, she reached over and tugged on Duo's coat. Giving her annoyed glance at first which transformed to confusion as his eyes moved to see what Makoto was starring so intently at.

"Heero?" Duo called out to which Heero nodded in response.

"How was the…is Relena…what's…"

Before Duo could continue his ungraceful interrogation, the loud tolls of the church's bells cut through the night, announcing to all that remained awake the happy union of the two individuals within the church. At once all the house's lights came on casting their golden glow onto the snowy streets outside. The happy citizens of Cinq opened their windows wide to crane their necks out of them, some still dressed in their pajamas came out to celebrate with their neighbors. None of them noticed the trio that remained quiet throughout the announcement.

"Shit," Duo swore while shaking his head sadly from side to side, his eyes watching the celebration heatedly. Makoto on the other hand pressed a gloved hand to her mouth before she abruptly, to the surprise of both Duo and Heero, launched herself towards Heero.

Wrapping her arms around his still form Heero was overwhelmed by the flowery scent of her hair and the kind gesture that made his heart feel even more weaker. All at once he felt warm tears touch his cold skin making him shiver slightly as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. Years ago he was held in this same gentle and loving manner, only it was by Relena when he swore never to kill again after he shot Mariemaia. Lifting his cobalt blue eyes he watched Duo walk slowly closer a grave expression on his face. Looking like the dark and grim god of death he often idolized. Standing in the street dressed in black and looking solemn while the joyous festivities continued around them.

"Lets leave here," Duo offered, resting a surprisingly comforting hand on Heero's shoulders as Makoto pulled back to look at them.

"I agree," she mumbled, wiping her eyes on the sleave of her jacket and sniffed loudly. "How about we go visit Trowa?" She offered with a feeble smile that cracked underneath her shaky voice.

"Do you know where Trowa lives? " Duo questioned with doubt in his voice then closed his mouth when Makoto shot him a dirty look. The two of them then turned to face each other, Duo's arms crossed over his chest while Makoto's were set firmly on her hips. Heero could sense that one of their famous fights was coming on.

"I thought you would know considering he's your friend."

"I haven't talked to Trowa in months, who knows where he is."

"You are a complete idiot sometimes."

"So just because I don't stalk Trowa, I'm an idiot?"

"I know where he is."

The two whipped their heads towards Heero's monotone voice and regarded him with shocked faces, Heero despite the situation had to resist the urge to smile. "He lives in Geneva, since the two of us work at the Preventor headquaters," Heero explained to their now mildly surprised faces, "He recently moved. But I remember the street adress."

"You're wonderful Heero," Makoto responded a soft smile spreading across her face, while Duo huffed silently and looked very cross. Seeing his pouting face Makoto could not help but giggle as she grabbed his hand and began to drag him down the street with her. Watching them leave together Heero remembered the days when many people thought that the idea of Duo Maxwell and Makoto Kino walking hand in hand was impossible.

**Amy-Star: **So it begins! Now to all of you who are wondering, New Types is simply on a hiatus. I need a break from writing it, but do not worry I will of course keep working at it. Bittersweet will not be nearly as long. Till next time, and if would be so inclined please leave a review!


	2. I Can be Your Moving Truck

**Amy-Star: **Hello! Wow, I'm really surprised with all the reviews I received! Thank you all so much, I really appreciate them.

**Athena Kyle: **Hey you! No worries, I'm sure your life is really busy, I appreciate receiving a review from you when I can. And it is worth the wait, because this is a lovely review! To tell you the truth I'm also curious to see where this fic is headed too, hopefully to a good place ne? Thanks for dropping by!

**happycat: **Hello! Oh wow, thank you so much for your comments. I try so hard to make sure that they are not out of character, so that comment meant a lot to me. Relena is not my favorite person either, but (a very big but) she is still a huge part of the story. I do find her interesting on some levels, not everyone can say that they were the Queen of the World. Thank for leaving a review!

**Serenity77: **Greetings! Well I dunno….you liked it…so maybe I shouldn't update it….lol I kid! I kid! I will most certainly update, and I' am so glad that you liked it. See you later!

**Snake556: **Bonjour! Hmmm so I have your attention eh? The question is will I be able to keep it, here's hoping! I'm glad that so far you find it interesting, and thank you for giving me this review.

**AznSapphire: **Heyo! I never knew (till this review) how much meaning was behind one word. I hope that it was a good interesting, and not a bad interesting. Like 'Interesting….do you by any chance take drugs?" But I will say that this review was, interesting…

**Cris: **Salutations! I'm happy that you enjoyed the chapter, however, just to let you know…the whole updating soon thing….I'm not really capable of doing…I have nothing against you, I just can't update at a normal speed. I hope that this was quick enough!

**EternalHime: **Heeeeeey, EternalHime! How is it going? It has been too long since I've heard from you. I'm sorry to hear that you were sick though, I hope that everything is okay now. It was a pretty cute beginning, what can I say, I'm a sucker for the cuteness. Muwahaha! Soon I will make everyone in the world, love Makoto and Duo! Muwhahahaha! Yes people do enjoy bashing Relena (even I have done it before), and she's not my favorite character either…but…I felt she needed to be portrayed as the person she was in the series. Yes the Usagi thing will be cleared up eventually, its half the fun right? I wish that I updated a little faster, unfortunately it comes down to when I can J Glad to hear that you are also a hopeless romantic, sometimes it feels like a club that only I belong to. It was great to hear from you, and I hope to hear from you again!

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter Two:** I Can be Your Moving Truck

_**Five years before Relena's wedding…**_

_I want to know where I failed  
I want to know where I sinned  
Cause I don't want to ever feel this way again_

"**Down to One" sung by _Melissa Etheridge _from the album Skin**

It was a normal day that ended with abnormal results.

Duo woke up that morning half an hour before Hilde slipping out of the cool covers into a hot shower, then went and had a silent but comfortable breakfast with her. When he kissed her goodbye he did not feel anything different, she just smiled and wished him a good day. She did the same thing yesterday, and last week and the week before that, ever since the two of them started living together after the attack by Mariemaia. When he came home from delivering some packages for the Sweepers group he was expecting dinner or for Hilde to at least be watching her favorite show and reassuring Duo that she would start working on dinner. They both knew she would not and they would end up getting pizza.

But there was no dinner, the TV was not on, and Hilde was not even looking through the phone book because she had once again forgotten the phone number of the pizza place.

The house was deadly still and as he walked through it, he noticed pieces of evidence of their life together were missing. Stopping in the entrance of their bedroom, he stood there not moving and looked at the closet that now only held his clothes. Behind him, Duo heard a soft noise and twisted around until he met Hilde's small form. Her black hair was so dark it appeared to have blue highlights, but the once full volume of her hair was now hanging limply by the sides of her face. Those big cornflower blue eyes that would smile whenever she saw him were now dull and red rimmed from her crying.

"What's going on?"

He knew what was going on. Despite the fact that most people thought Duo was an idiot, he was actually observant. Besides, even some who never noticed anything going on around them would know that Hilde was leaving. Unfortunately, Duo did not know why, and he did not know if he had the courage to ask why.

"There's some left over pizza in the fridge," she mumbled lowly as she took a deep breath to gather her composure. Duo moved towards her but was stopped when Hilde held up her hands and looked pleadingly at him. "Please…just stay there…you'll just make it harder," pressing the palms of her hands against her eyes for a moment while Duo watched. A feeling of anger was now spreading across his chest.

"If it's so hard to leave, then maybe that means you shouldn't "he nearly spat out glaring at her. Hilde however only gave him a knowing but sad smile and opened her mouth to say something but in the end changed her mind. Bending down she picked up the suitcase that was waiting by her feet, standing up straight with her shoulders back she turned to him one last time.

"Good-bye Duo Maxwell."

He did not call out to her when she started to walk away, he did not run after her when he heard the door slam firmly. Duo did not know what he felt. Walking over to the fridge, he grabbed the box of left over pizza and ate it alone in the kitchen pretending that he did not mind eating it cold.

_My lover's gone,  
I know that kiss will be my last_

"**My Lover's Gone" sung by Dido from the album No Angel**

In the distance, Makoto could hear the loud pounding of someone at her door. Shinozaki was calling out her name pleading for her to open the door and let him in. It had after all been two weeks since she left the apartment that she used to share with Nephrite. Burying her head further under the covers, her body shook as the word 'used' invaded her mind and kept repeating over and over again until she felt the tears once again fall.

Nephrite used to love her.

Nephrite used to be her boyfriend.

Nephrite used to be alive.

He was such a stupid bastard. How could she have fallen in love and trusted such a stupid person. She hated him and herself for it, because only a stupid person like Nephrite would join the OZ organization and become a soldier. Despite her pleas that it was pointless to join an organization that had been suppressing the colonies and only wanted peace if it meant they could control it. That the possibility of surviving was slim and unlikely ever since, she told him repeatedly, that the Gundam pilots had come back to space. Then with a superior but charming smile, Nephrite told her that he had to do this, whether or not he received her support.

Therefore, she sent him off not responding to his comforting touches or kind words and watched his disappearing form with angry eyes. Letters soon arrived talking about his experiences of training and fighting on the front lines in space, they were filled with sweet words that were meant to coax her to write back. She never did, hoping that it would help him to realize sooner the mistake he was making. Regardless of her lack of response, Nephrite continued to write. He was always so stubborn her Nephrite.

Then Makoto received a letter stating through all the flowery language that made the announcement seem so detached and inhuman, that Nephrite was killed in a recent attack. Asking her If she would please come down to identify the body and collect his personal belongings before the up coming Friday.

Makoto supposed she should have felt overwhelming anger. That she should have screamed and cried until her throat was hoarse, kick and thrash wildly around as a physical display as to what was going on inside her. Instead, she stood there blankly starring at the letter and feeling that she no longer had anything left inside of her. Maybe if she were a stronger person she would have pieced herself together and carried on bravely as he would have wanted her too. She could have taken up the cause that the colonists should stop sacrificing the ones they loved in exchange for a cheap sense of security. However, she did nothing but sit alone in the empty apartment.

Now alone in her dark room Shinozaki had given up on her for today and there was no longer any noise to disturb her solitude. Guilt weighed heavily on her as she wished she had supported him, as she wished that she had given him a kiss goodbye.

_We're not the kind who just give in  
So let's begin _

"**Let's Get Lost" sung by _Amanda Marshal _from the album Amanda Marshall**

Everyone had already gone home.

Duo knew that there really was no more work for him to do, but he really did not want to go home. If he were, honest Duo would have to admit that he felt as though he did not actually live there. That at times it felt as if he had broken in and was living in a stranger's house. That Duo did not feel like he belonged there.

So instead, he sat out on the steps of the Sweeper's group warehouse drinking beer that was too warm to be enjoyable, and watching the artificial reds and oranges streaking across the colony sky. Ever since he had been to earth and witnessed a true sunset with its intense colors that inspired warmth within you, this man made one seemed to be so false. Then again, Duo had learned that whatever man managed to get his hands on, he always tainted it. Wiping the back of his hand across his moist lips Duo continued to watch the synthetic sunset with bitterness.

"What are you still doing here?"

Duo turned and looked up to see a vaguely familiar face of a young woman watching him with confused green eyes. She wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a white shirt stained with grease and dirt, and Duo quickly deducted that she was one of the few women helpers for the Sweepers group.

"Nothing," he replied sharply and quickly turned away from her. Normally after being treated so rudely a person would just walk away, but instead she casually climbed down the steps to where he was and crouched down. From the corner of his eye, Duo noticed that she was watching him with a contemplative expression on her face and it was beginning to make Duo feel uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly hoping she would catch on that he did not want any company.

"Nothing," she sighed taking a strand of chestnut brown that was lose from her high ponytail and tucking it behind her ear, "I'm just surprised is all."

"About what?" Slowly this girl was becoming mildly curious to him, and Duo wondered what she could be possibly talking about.

"Well," she spoke in a voice heavy with disappointment, "I just heard from the others that you were funny and sociable. I feel cheated and lied to."

It was hard to believe she could make such an outlandish statement with a clear face with no signs at all that she was joking. Instead, she gazed at him with soft green eyes and suddenly Duo wanted her to go away for different reasons especially when he took a quick glance at her chest. "Sorry to disappoint you," Duo murmured back but with less spite, "but I'm sure you will move on."

"I don't know if I will," sighing rather loudly before she shifted her position to be sitting right beside him, "I feel my world crumbling around me." This time she smiled cheekily at him as she reached over to grab the bottle of beer but when she felt the hot glass underneath her fingertips, she made a disgusted face. Duo shook his head and smirked as he leaned forward until their faces were inches apart much to the girl's shock and embarrassment.

"Were you hoping to get into bed with me?"

A sharp pain exploded on his right cheek where the disgruntled girl had laid a powerful slap on. "You're a filthy pervert," she growled lowly narrowing her eyes at him in a death glare that reminded Duo of his friend Heero. Pushing herself off the stairs, she stalked off across the junk yard covered with purple shadows as the sky began to turn a deep violet. Smiling Duo touched the side of his face, secretly thrilled at the reaction he had gotten out of her.

Maybe tomorrow he would learn her name.

_Lover alone without love  
What will happen  
Lover alone without love  
Will you miss him? _

"**Dumbing Down of Love" sung by _Frou Frou _from the album Details**

Makoto had no idea when the tradition began of Duo coming over to her apartment every evening and watching TV. She blamed it on that fateful day when she decided to try and cheer Duo up after seeing him sitting alone drinking beer a long while after the work day was done. From then on, he followed her wherever she went, jumping out of corners to scare her, stealing some of her lunch because he forgot his, and making sure they left work at the same time. Shinozaki disapproved of them hanging out together, telling Makoto in his reprimanding tone that Duo would only bring her grief. Makoto figured her life was already filled with lots of grief, a little more probably would not kill her if the rest did not.

Besides some nights they barely talked, Duo would just come over and wordlessly watch television then leave at different times. She knew that he had just broken up with his girlfriend and probably did not like being alone in his home at night. Makoto could sympathize. Nights were hard on her too.

One night the two of them were just sitting on the couch watching a late night movie on the murder and mystery channel. Makoto was barely paying any attention to the plot as she sat there knitting, a hobby of hers that Duo found immensely fun to tease her about.

When the commercial came on Makoto found her eyes moving to the small screen, an anxious looking elderly black woman was talking happily to a young man that Makoto assumed was her grandson about how happy she was that he had sent for her sister from the colonies to come for a visit. In seconds, you see another elderly woman that is obviously the sister of the grandmother move forward with a wide smile on her face. The grandmother follows the same actions then stops when she notices that the entire family from the colonies had come. It was a touching moment. The sisters hug, the grandson looks proud of himself as he sees his grandmother hug a baby of one of her relatives. The commercial was from a bank and it was about effectively saving your money for the future. Makoto wished she could stop herself but she began to cry, the tears burned her eyes as her throat closed up.

A startled Duo was quickly at her side from the other end of the couch, gripping her shoulders while asking her what was the matter. She never told him, just simply tore away from him and fled into her room where she locked the door. Slipping down she curled up on the floor, ignoring Duo's attempts to get in. How could she tell Duo that a commercial had the capability to make her cry? That she was crying because when she was six, Makoto was also waiting anxiously at a spaceport for her parent's return, only to find that their shuttle had blown up. She would never go down to the spaceport and greet Nephrite with open arms when he returned home.

Her sobs grew louder and Duo was outside her door begging her to let him in to help her. But there was no way she could do that. If she were not such a complete mess and such a coward, Makoto would have told him that she hated herself for their deaths affecting her this way, by not having the ability to move on. The idea of Duo seeing her so weak scared her.

After awhile he stopped calling her, and instead she heard him sit down right outside her door, where he remained for the rest of the night.

_Everything you are  
Falls from the sky like a star  
Everything you are  
Whatever ever you are_

"**Dizzy" sung by the _Goo Goo Dolls _from the album Dizzy up the Girl**

"So tell me how your date was?"

For the first time since she had met the immature braided man, Makoto witnessed him shift uncomfortably under the question. The two of them were lying on their backs on Makoto's living room floor, in the background the soulful music of a blues album kept the atmosphere relaxed until Makoto had opened her mouth.

"Alright I guess. She's nice enough, though I probably won't see her again."

"Why not?" Makoto asked her curiosity getting the better of her even though she could tell that the question was making Duo nervous.

"Well," Duo hesitated before snatching quick glances towards her, "She's not the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Oh you're being too critical," pinching his forearm electing a soft yelp from Duo as he rubbed his arm and started to glare at her. Ignoring his stare Makoto returned her eyes to the ceiling, "no one can live up to your standards."

"Believe me there is nothing going on upstairs. I started talking about the politics in Iran and she asked me where I was running to."

Makoto burst out laughing as she rolled on to her side and clutched her stomach, and despite being, angry with her, Duo smiled proudly to himself as he watched Makoto become lost in her amusement. "I'm sure," she gasped out rubbing the tears forming at her eyes, "that you're over exaggerating,"

"Maybe a little," Duo admitted before his face become solemn, "besides I like someone else."

Starring at him with sympathy Makoto rolled over closer to him so that her head was resting on his shoulder, Duo tensed up at the touch but soon became loose as they two lay there in silence. "You'll get over Hilde one day Duo. It just takes time." Duo opened his mouth to respond that even though he still thought of Hilde from time to time and whenever he did regret and longing filled his heart. However, those feelings were not constant like they use to be and there were times much to Duo's dismay and surprise that he would forget about Hilde. Duo felt it best to close his mouth as he heard Makoto's breathing become more steady and deeper.

"Yeah," he mumbled the response to Makoto's last statement before she fell asleep leaving him alone with his thoughts.

_He told me he's packed up your books and your letters and things  
And as the sun sets on Mary, it's rising on him _

"**Mary's in India" sung by _Dido_ from the album Life for Rent**

She had her whole evening planned out. First she was going to organize her food cupboards, then unhurriedly shave her legs followed by a deserved hot bath, put on her favorite facial and spend the rest of the night eating brownies and watching late night movies. Lately her life had become so hectic that nights like these were rare. Then she received a late night call from Duo inviting her over to his house. She responded to the call for two reasons, first Duo sounded weird over the phone and second Duo was inviting her over to his house. A normal person would think nothing of a friend calling another to their house; however, Duo seemed to take great lengths to prove he was not normal. Whenever Makoto had tried to get them to go to his house, Duo always seemed to have a reason why they should not go. It became evident to Makoto that there was something else going on then the place being as disorganized and messy as his desk at work.

The house once she arrived late that night was the standard white stucco colony house that had the exact same structure and color of all the other houses on the street. The area was one prone to scrap yards and garages and Makoto could see why he felt at home. Duo was always talented with machines and she was sure that it was a prerequisite if you wanted to become a Gundam pilot.

Knocking on the door, she waited patiently as loud bangs and the door between them muffled Duo yelling a string of curses. When he finally reached it, the door snapped quickly open revealing a Duo with dark bags under his glassy violet eyes, and his hair slightly messed up.

"Hi." he greeted moving to the side in order for Makoto to enter which she did with caution. The interior of the house was not in a shambles as she predicted but perhaps in need of a nice wipe down. Duo led her into the living room where she saw boxes scattered across the floor and a suspicious looking empty wine bottle on the table.

"Would you like anything?" Duo asked tiredly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"No thank you," Makoto walked towards the couch checking it first for any mess before she sat herself down. Duo shrugged and took a chair opposite her and the two of them fell into an awkward silence. Whenever their eyes would meet as they looked around the room to occupy themselves they would instantly look the other way.

"So," Makoto began trying to break the tension in the room, "are you moving?"

"Well yea," Duo responded looking at the boxes with sober violet eyes, "most of them are with my stuff, but those over there are what Hilde left behind."

"What are you going to do with them," glancing over towards the few boxes that had been shoved into the farthest and darkest corner of the room. Duo's mouth twitched at the question before he leaned back into the chair while shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to play at being indifferent which he failed at.

"Throw them away. If she doesn't want them why should I?"

Visibly hesitating to respond Makoto was affected by the memories of her own when she had to pack all of Nephrite's possessions. "I have this sweater, it used to belong to Nephrite "noticing that Duo raised himself up a little from his position at the mention of her deceased boyfriend. "I know its silly," Makoto half laughed as her green eyes became focused at her wringing hands, "but I take it out sometimes and well put it on, because you know it still smells like him." She stiffened into silence before breaking down into a nervous smile, "God, I sound so weird and creepy don't I?"

Duo shook his head but doubted with her averted eyes that Makoto saw it.

"Anyways what I mean is its okay to hold on to some of that. I know people will say its just carrying extra baggage around but," and she raised her head to gaze into Duo's eyes, making him squirm under her attention, "I guess if you walk around with no souvenirs in your bags I suppose that means you didn't live." Letting out a deep sigh, Makoto began fingering the tip of ponytail as she continued to talk, "if you need any help with said baggage, I can be your moving truck and take you where you need to go."

The whole room became loud with silence. Makoto began to fidget in her seat wondering if perhaps she said something wrong and in turn had actually offended him. Before she could apologize to Duo for her brashness, she quickly noticed Duo's loud laughter and wondered if he finally flipped.

"That doesn't make any sense! What are you talking about?" Duo cried out when he calmed down enough to start talking, shaking his head as his body still shook with laughter. Feeling her face and neck become hot Makoto sprang from her seat and stalked towards him her green eyes flashing with anger. Seeing her coming Duo threw his arms in front of his face in order to protect himself.

"IDIOT! See if I help you now!" With her hands on her hips, she glared menacingly at Duo.

"Please no," He cried out, "what would I do without my moving truck?"

"To hell with you Duo Maxwell!"

_One nerve remaining  
Waiting on one look  
Have you got it? _

"**Have You Got it in You?" sung by _Imogen Heap _from the album Speak for Yourself**

Makoto decided it was time for Duo to meet her best friend, someone she had known since she was small and had always been there for her. Once Duo found out that he was a person, he knew instantly that he would not like him. When he first met Shinozaki himself, he instantly calmed down. Shinozaki was their age though Duo thought he looked younger, with his boyishly cut mousy brown hair and dark blue eyes that revealed no darkness within them. His face was plain and simple similar to his personality as well. The lunch had gone on well before Makoto excused herself leaving the two boys completely alone.

"Makoto appears to like you," Shinozaki offered once Makoto was out of sight, but there was no kindness in his voice. Instead to Duo's surprise, the boy had suddenly become very upfront, and trying to act calm and threatening towards Duo. The very idea amused Duo.

"That's good to hear, she is my moving truck after all."

"Your what?"

"Never mind," Duo smiled secretly waving his earlier comment off, but Shinozaki did not seem pleased by the response. In fact, the boy blue eyes sparked angrily and Duo was interested at how such a plain boy could show such passionate emotions.

"You better not hurt her," Shinozaki warned lowly trying his hardest to look menacing, and though Duo could see he was sincere, Shinozaki was unable to invoke any fear from him. "She's been through enough already; she doesn't need some play boy who doesn't even know what women want bothering her."

Turning back to his food Duo tried to hide the smile from crossing his lips when Shinozaki glowered at his reaction to his warning. "And you know what women want?" Raising an eyebrow at Shinozaki, violet eyes expressed that Duo doubted Shinozaki had a lot of experience in that area.

"Of course I do," Shinozaki fumed at Duo not noticing the underlying meaning in Duo's voice, "especially when it comes to Makoto, I've known her for so long after all." At that, he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow to both mock and challenge Duo.

"Fine," his answer sounding as annoyed as Duo felt, "Educate me on what you think woman want."

"Someone who thinks about them all the time, always tells them the truth, and never hurts them," Shinozaki listed off then leaned onto the table with a smug look in his eyes, "what do you think women want?"

"Someone who will go down on them."

Flushing furiously at the sexual indication in the comment Shinozaki took a moment to collect himself while Duo watched him curiously. "I'm being serious here," Shinozaki exclaimed pounding his fist on the table, eliciting a few stares from the people at the tables nearby. Instantly Shinozaki removed his fist from the table looking embarrassed, while Duo appeared to be unaffected by his actions.

"Yea," Duo replied taking a sip of his coffee, "so am' I. You have to admit you're ideas are a bit fluffy. I could not think about a girl all the time because I do have other aspects of myself. And we're humans, so regardless if we're in love or not we will always lie, even if it's not intended to be malicious. Except for me of course, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. Lastly," his eyes became cloudy with past memories and Shinozaki become quiet as he listened intently, "you will always hurt the one you love."

"Hey guys did I miss much?" Confused Makoto turned her head to look at the shocked Shinozaki and to Duo who was smiling widely.

_And they hold you like I want to  
And they give you what I want to  
And they take it like I want to _

"**Lover Please" sung by _Melissa Etheridge _from the album Skin**

"Where have you been?"

Makoto felt her heart leap up into her throat but soon calmed down realizing that Duo was sitting on her kitchen table watching her with guarded eyes. "Don't do that," she warned dropping her keys on the counter and began to busy herself in making some tea. The soft scarping sound of the chair grating at the floor caught her ears, as did the sound of Duo walking towards her.

"Where were you?" He was right behind her and Makoto did not know why she lacked the guts to turn around to face him and answer honestly.

"Out with some guy."

"Shinozaki?"

"No, just some guy I met last week."

For a second Makoto thought, she heard Duo curse under his breath, but the kettle was boiling and it was not really her concern what Duo thought about her dating. She certainly did not need his permission or approval, he was not her father and Makoto had no intentions of him acting as if he was.

"What did the two of you do?"

Whirling on him with her usual bright green eyes now becoming dark with anger, Makoto almost faltered when she noticed the hurt in his expression but her pride was able to push her concern down. "None of your business," she snapped angrily pushing past Duo to get the mugs, "we just went out. That's all you need to know."

"Did you two kiss?" Duo nearly spat out his arms crossed over his chest, startling Makoto because she had never seen Duo look so angry before. Sometime he would become passionate when he was arguing with someone, or if some driver had cut him off, or if his favorite team made a mistake costing them the game and him ten dollars, but this anger almost frightened Makoto. With his eyes becoming almost black and an uneasy feeling setting in Makoto's stomach. She could not stand seeing Duo like that.

"I think you should go home," whispering softly to him waiting expectantly for him to start ranting or for him to stomp off, instead he did something that caught her totally off guard, he kissed her. A pair of lips crushed onto hers and Makoto was too shocked to respond emotionally or physically to it, clutching the folds of his shirt Makoto pushed him away. They both stood there, their breath slightly heavy, and Makoto was amazed to see Duo just as surprised by his actions as she was. Then Duo pushed her to the side before nearly running out of the kitchen and then Makoto's house.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Heero's eyes snapped open when he heard the pounding on his door, reaching for the gun he kept under his pillow he slowly moved towards the entrance of his apartment. Peering through the small glass circle, he saw a contorted form Duo frantically passing outside in the empty hallway. Heero felt the urge to ignore it in hopes that Duo would eventually give up and leave, but the once perfect soldier knew that would never happen. Opening the door Duo stopped his pacing to face a rather tired and disgruntled looking Heero.

"What do you want?"

"I kissed her."

"Fine. By the way I don't care."

"You don't understand I kissed her."

Internally sighing Heero knew that he would have to humor Duo if there were to be any hopes of making him go away. "Come inside already," Heero, ordered grabbing Duo by the collar of his jacket and throwing him into the small apartment. "You and Usagi are going to force me to become a recluse with your problems," he announced leading Duo through the small and rather empty apartment into the kitchen. Pointing to an empty steel stool by the counter Heero went to make coffee.

"Hey! What about the times I helped you with Relena?"

"I could kill you, but I'm in no mood to clean up the mess. So explain yourself and go before I get over my mood."

"I kissed her."

"If that's all you have to say then leave."

"I kissed Makoto."

Heero set the canister of coffee grounds onto the counter, then reluctantly talked over and took the empty stool beside Duo. The two of them sat there in silence before Heero turned to his once comrade through the war, and one of the few people he would call a friend. "How did it happen?" He asked slowly then waited patiently while Duo ran a hand through his hair.

"Well she told me she went out with this guy, and we argued then I kissed her."

"Idiot. Then what did you do?"

Smiling sheepishly Duo turned towards Heero who was beginning to realize what the answer was, "um, then I came here."

"I thought you liked her?"

"I do!"

"Then go talk to her not me."

"But," his voice now becoming softer as he stared hard at the counter top, "I don't know what to say. What can I say? I'm confused and nothing seems to be making sense"

"Then just follow your emotions."

"You say it like its so fucking easy," Duo moaned before dropping his head onto the counter, not caring about the splitting headache it would most likely give him in a few moments.

"It is. Stop worrying about the 'ifs' or 'buts' that is not an efficient way to live. If you love her, then go, tell her that. Before she realizes what an idiot you are and leaves."

"Man, I know my life has become shitty when you give me advice on love," lifting himself back to a sitting position Duo gave Heero an appreciative smile which was not returned by Heero.

"And whose fault is that?" Getting off the stool Heero returned to making the coffee ignoring Duo's whining protests that Heero was being unfair.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When Duo returned to Makoto's house after Heero had literally kicked him out of his apartment Duo apprehensively walked up the stone path. Who was sitting there waiting for him on the steps threw Duo off, but he continued anyways. "This is for you," Shinozaki announced handing Duo a small piece of white paper, which Duo took carefully. After taking a short scan of the note, he raised his eyes to Shinozaki who was extremely uncomfortable in the position he was placed in.

"Do you know where she went?"

The soft but deadly sound to Duo's voice made Shinozaki kick absentmindedly at the invisible pebbles around him. Despite first impressions Shinozaki had actually grown to like Duo, and felt that his rash nature might actually be what Makoto needed. He was stuck now between doing what Makoto saying what she wanted, and him knowing what she needed.

"She was really upset you know. I haven't seen her that hurt since Nephrite died"

Pausing for a beat before hanging his head Duo answered, "I know that."

"So I guess that means according to you," stuffing his hands down the pockets of his dress pants, "that you must really love Makoto."

"I think so."

"Well," scratching his nose as he spoke thoughtfully, "I think she loves you too. I'll tell you where she went."

_And when I awoke I tasted the sweat of desire in my mouth  
And I realized my heart had abducted my mind _

"**Don't you Need" sung by _Melissa Etheridge _from the album Melissa Etheridge**

She had promised herself after her conversation with Duo the day he moved, she would stop putting on the sweater. When she spoke the words aloud, it became painfully obvious to her how silly she was being, and that even though she believed that holding onto parts of the past were okay, she had to move on. However here she was sitting on her new bed in her new house wearing the green sweater, which she had been wearing a lot since the incident with Duo. She remembered the Christmas she gave it to him. It was before the two of them had actually admitted their feelings for each other. It was one of her first attempts at knitting anything and the result was a sweater with uneven sleeves and way too big for someone with Nephrite's form to fit comfortably in. But he wore it anyways despite the teasing he received because of it. Running her hands down, the old wool Makoto mused that it no longer smelled of Nephrite anymore.

A loud knock came from the door, and Makoto slowly rose up in order to go and greet Shinozaki. Ever since she moved, her friend had been paying many visits to make sure she was okay. Neither of them mentioned Duo, and Makoto preferred it that way. Pulling back the door, she was stunned to find Duo waiting for her.

"Makoto…"

She went to slam the door shut but Duo was one-step ahead of her when he placed his hand on the doorframe and pushed himself through. Feeling panic well up inside of her stomach, reached for the closet object to her and threw it at Duo. Deflecting the box of Kleenex easily Duo quietly shut the door behind him and watched Makoto carefully.

"I can see that you're not happy to see me."

"Go away before I call the police!"

"Listen," keeping a safe distance between them, Duo turned his violet eyes towards her, pleading for her to stay and listen to him. "I need to tell you something." Makoto felt her chest tighten as her mind realized the direction Duo was heading towards. "I think we need to talk about what happened."

"No," clenching her fists at her side Duo watched cautiously as Makoto's body began to tremble, "I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone!"

"Come on Makoto!"

"No!" With her final answer, Makoto began to take off towards her bedroom in hopes to lock herself in there and wait for Duo to leave, like she did the last time she wanted to avoid him. Yet this time Duo was quicker to react and was hot on her heels as he followed her before she could close the door. Chasing her for a short moment around her bedroom the two ended up on either side of the bed, Makoto with a dark scowl on her face while Duo was looking extremely annoyed. They both remained there watching the other waiting for a second of weakness so that they could make their next move.

"This is stupid Makoto, can't we talk?"

Slowly walking over to her side Makoto felt her heart beat increase with each step that brought him closer to her. Makoto knew that if she did not get away now she might never. In an attempt to make a mad dash out of the room by jumping onto and off the bed, she stopped in mid air when Duo grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto the bed. It might have been their weight, or the speed by which they landed, or it could have been because the bed was already falling apart, whatever the reason was the minute Duo and Makoto hit the bed it collapsed.

Makoto yelped in surprise as she felt a short rush of air go past her, the loud sound of the wood banging against one another vibrating against the bedroom walls. With her eyes shut tightly closed and her senses eschewed by the sudden incident, it took Makoto a moment to realize that Duo was on top of her shielding her body. Flushing red Makoto remained stiff and silent as she waited for Duo to get off her.

Laughing lowly at the result of the chase Duo propped himself up on his hands and knees starring down at Makoto with sparkling violet eyes and slightly messed up hair. Her entire body felt as though it was coming alive under his stare, especially down in her lower region where it began to become uncomfortably hot. A lump formed in her throat making it hard to breathe when Duo's fingertips lightly grazed her face.

"Are you okay?" Duo whispered leaning in forward as though he were inspecting to see if she had any injuries. Not trusting the quality of her voice Makoto merely nodded trying hard to ignore the sensation that Duo's finger did to her skin.

"That's good," and once again out of nowhere he kissed her again. This kiss was less angry then the first one but still as desperate. It seemed as though the whole world went silent and all that remained was the soft feeling of his lips against hers. Makoto knew she could not take it anymore.

"I want you," his hot breath tickled across her face, hands was now slowly sliding down her thighs clad in thin cotton. When Makoto only threw her head back a low moan clawing itself up her throat in response, Duo needed no other incentive. Through the dark haze, clothes had been shed, and bodies pressed in a desperate want to feel another's skin. Breathing that was normally automatic was becoming harder to do with each kiss and caress. Her skin had become so sensitive that even the feel of his breath made her want to wither in pleasure.

When the deed was done, and the two of them lay on the broken bed their bodies once flushed with the heat of passion were now cooling down. Despite moments before feeling completely fulfilled, Makoto could not banish the sense of emptiness that clenched her heart. There was no regret, if Duo wanted to try again there would be objection, which made her situation worse. She never thought it was possible, but her heart did not scream in protest about the man who was now resting his head in the crook of her neck. No inner voices were saying that Duo was not the one. Green eyes clenched shut, as she was hit with the possibility that somewhere down the line Duo had take Nephrite's place.

"Go to sleep," Duo, murmured pressing a kiss to her neck, before he moved up her body so that her head could rest on his chest. Neither of them spoke after that, but Makoto found herself unable to sleep when Duo silently drew designs on her back with his fingertips.

_If I shed a tear I won't cage it  
I won't fear love_

"**Fumbling Towards Ecstasy" sung by _Sarah McLachlan _from the album Fumbling Towards Ecstasy **

In her heart Makoto knew she was running away, though the reasons why were hard to sort through. Duo did not present a physical threat to her; she knew he would never stalk her or go out of his way to bring harm to her. Even Shinozaki grudgingly agreed that there was little to fear.

There was no place she could escape from him. It was impossible to walk down the street without thinking of him. On her way to work, she would pass their favorite Chinese restaurant that they were kicked out of due to their loud laughter that was disturbing the other customers. These streets the two of them had walked down every day, since Duo believed that Makoto was in danger walking alone regardless of what time of day it was. When she went shopping, her eyes would always catch the brand of beer Duo was drinking when they first met, the bags of candy that Duo always kept hidden at work, and the bank that reminded her the first time she cried in front of him. Whether she was sleeping, taking a bath, cooking dinner, cleaning out her closet, going out to a movie, she thought of him. It was painful to think of him.

A sharp knock snapped her from her thoughts, as she walked towards the door with an apprehensive face. What if Duo had come back for round two? Could she push him away this time?

Opening the door slowly green eyes peered out cautiously only to widen in surprise when they locked on the figure outside. Despite the encroaching night, Makoto could see his dark sapphire blue eyes flash dangerously; it was like being drawn into a calm pool of dark water not realizing the potential of you drowning. His features were sharp and calm, but the pair of thick dark brown eyebrows gave him an almost scowling look. Opening the door wider the two stared at each other in silence before the young man quirked up an eyebrow questioningly. Blushing lightly Makoto fumbled aside to allow Duo's best friend to cross the threshold.

Makoto noticed that his lean body was similar to Duo; however, Duo held himself in a more relaxing manner while Heero appeared ready to attack at any moment.

"Why are you here?"

Heero stopped by her dinning room table but made no move to sit down on one of the chairs. His eyes snapped towards the abandoned ticket then moved quickly back to where Makoto was leaning against the door.

"Duo misses you," if Heero noticed Makoto's flinch he did not respond to it, as he continued to talk, "He won't shut up."

"Duo never shuts up," Makoto retorted back her voice with a harsh edge.

"True," cobalt blue eyes stared straight into Makoto's own eyes, and she could understand why everyone was so afraid or unnerved by the great Heero Yuy. When you felt his eyes on you, there was no mistaking his ability to see straight into you. "However, he never stops talking about you."

"What do you want from me?" She groaned feeling frustrated when Heero confronted her with this information. However, Heero appeared not to care or notice that he was making her feel uncomfortable.

"He'll be at the space port at noon tomorrow. He'll be coming home from a delivery."

There was a short pause before Heero showed himself out the door, leaving Makoto to digest his words alone.

VVVVVVV

Duo decided that from now on he would use private ships to make deliveries. Since his latest job was only on the other side of L2, the Sweepers group felt that it was more logical for Duo just to use one of the public transport shuttles. When he got back, he planned to annoy them with stories of the horrors he was subjected to on his flight, until they realized that he would quit if he had to travel that way. Besides Duo loved flying, if there was one thing he missed about being a Gundam pilot, it would be the flying.

Stifling a yawn Duo weaved his way through the groupings of people. Trying to ignore the pains of jealousy, he was feeling when he noticed friends and families greeting one another. Shaking his head, Duo reminded himself that after a childhood of loneliness he should be used to this sort of thing now.

"Duo?"

Duo was certain that his eyes were wide with utter shock when he turned to face a nervous looking Makoto. Duo watched her with a confused and afraid expression as Makoto fiddled with the hem of her shirt occasionally sneaking glances towards Duo.

"Do you want to sit somewhere," Makoto asked awkwardly gesturing towards an empty bench.

"Um, sure, okay then." Walking over in silence, the two sat down on opposite ends of the bench, keeping a fair distance between them. Neither of them knowing what to do or say that would break down the barrier that prevented any communication. Turning her head towards Duo, she soon frowned when she realized the physical distance separating them.

"Why are you over there?"

"I like it here," Duo quickly defended himself pretending as though there was nothing wrong with it, "I have a nice view of that…garbage can."

Sighing in frustration Makoto needed a few minutes to collect herself in order to resist the urge of throttling Duo. "Okay I'm not good with words."

"You shouldn't use 'good'."

"What?" Makoto moaned especially when she noticed Duo's serious face but the unmistakable glint of mischievousness in his violet eyes.

"It's improper English."

"Shut-up," came her snapped reply and was satisfied when she noticed Duo instantly holding back any laughter. "I just want you to know, that maybe one day, somewhere in the future, I could learn to love you."

"Really?" Was the only response Duo could manage, as he stared at Makoto with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, in the beginning I never thought I could even like you."

"That really invokes confidence."

The two of them exchanged smiles then relapsed into silence once more. However, it was a silence that the two of them could relax in. They both watched the crowds of people walk by, from mothers scolding screaming children, to businessmen running by being nearly as loud as the children as they talked into their cell phones. Slowly Duo then moved closer towards Makoto, making sure that he was not invading her personal space. When Makoto remained still and not threatening to punch his lights out, Duo settled himself with one arm resting behind her.

"I can never be like Nephrite."

"And I will never be Hilde."

"Fair enough," turning her head towards him Makoto nearly jumped back when she saw how close their faces were, "Lets kiss on it." A pick flush covered Makoto cheeks and she glared at Duo to tease her for it. Instead, much to her dismay, Duo continued to wait for her response with a look that showed how serious he was.

"Right here, in front of so many people?" Makoto whispered harshly to him, eyes darting to the people passing by as though they were listening in.

"Well we could go somewhere private, but I will not be held responsible if you lose your top."

"Fine," her voice becoming high pitched in embarrassment and fear of people knowing what Duo was saying to her.

Not wanting her to change her mind, Duo leaned in and pressed his lips against her own. It did not take long for the kiss to deepen, or for Makoto to ignore the curl of electricity in her stomach when Duo bit down on her lower lip. "Well that settles it," Duo whispered against her lips before he slowly pulled back, "the two of us can never date."

It took Makoto a moment to clear away the haze from the erotic thought inducing kiss, for her to realize what Duo had just said. "Pa-pardon?" The cracking in her voice made Makoto want to kick herself for sounding like one of those breathy girls from a romance movie.

"You're a horrible kisser."

Makoto moved to slap Duo across the cheek, which Duo fortunately caught. "The truth hurts doesn't it," then with an overdramatic sigh he continued as if it pained him, "I guess we can go out, but we have to practice everyday until you get better."

"See if I date you now!" Pushing Duo away Makoto hurriedly got to her feet before quickly leaving Duo behind.

_  
I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

"**Collide" sung by _Howie Day _from the album Stop All the World Now**

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Makoto I can help you along the way. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"It's just that…well to be blunt it's my first time doing this, with a guy I mean."

"I kind of look like a girl, can't that count?"

Makoto sighed as she stared at the back of Duo's head; he was sitting on one of their wooden chairs waiting patiently for her to make the next move. Green eyes shifted nervously to the silver scissors in her hands that glinted dangerously even under the dim lighting of the kitchen. Giving an involuntary shudder Makoto shifted her eyes away from the scissors and concentrated on Duo's beautiful hair. Makoto had to admit she was insanely jealous of Duo's long, silky, chestnut brown hair, despite the fact Duo often commented that he thought Makoto's wavy cinnamon brown hair was nicer then his own. She never thought that she would be attracted to a man who wore his hair in a braid, the very idea was ridiculous and unappealing, yet somehow as usual Duo managed to make it look sexy.

Now he was waiting for her to cut it off.

"Why are you doing this again?" Groaning in frustration Makoto did not care that Duo was probably rolling his eyes in frustration.

"This braid was gift from two people in my past, and I appreciate it, but sometimes you have to move on."

"However," Makoto began hopefully, "it's okay to hold onto the past, there's no shame in that."

"Listen, moving truck…"

"Stop calling me that," growling lowly Makoto thought of a different use for the twin blades in her hands, and it involved her aiming and throwing them at Duo's head.

"Thanks for the support, but its starting to get in my way."

"But I feel like I'm cutting off your manhood or something," a slow smirk then crossed her face as she leaned in and brushed her lips along the rim of his ear, "and I would rather have your manhood attached."

"Save that for later. Right now cut my hair."

Sighing Makoto gripped the scissors harder then with her other hand that shook slightly she grabbed Duo's infamous braid. Squeezing her eyes shut Makoto began to cut away at the braid that Duo had worn for twelve years, not knowing that Duo had asked her to do so because he would not have been able to do it himself.

_Nothing compares to you_

"**Nothing Compares to you" sung by _Sinead O'Connor _from the album I Do Not Want What I Haven't Got**

There are certain moments that one acts out in their head. What their wedding day will be like, how they will finally get the courage to tell their boss off, or what it would be like if they came out of their carefully crafted shell and did something against their character. If that person has a high self-esteem usually the results are perfect, and they remain happy within their daydream.

She had imagined that if she were to meet the fabled first girlfriend of Duo Maxwell, that it would be an enlightening moment. In the dream she of course would be poised and confident but not in a condescending way, and Hilde after talking to her would resolve whatever issues she would have of Duo moving on. Truthfully, Makoto did not know why she imagined such ideas, maybe deep down she still thought that if Hilde waltzed back into Duo's life again he would choose the girl who infiltrated Libra in the end. Meeting Hilde would seal the deal, every T would be crossed and every I dotted. Yet Makoto could not seek Hilde out because Duo had no clue as to where she was, and so the dream remained a dream.

But not for long.

It was a Tuesday night and Makoto was stopping by the nearby Chinese food restaurant to pick up take out for her and Duo. She was not in the domestic mood that night after spending the day of going to endless University classes. Duo insisted that before she got in her head to start their own business, that she should go to the nearby university and get a business degree. When Makoto had pointed out that, he himself had yet to finish High School, he merely flashed a charming smile and stated; that there was nothing a school could teach him anyways. 'Besides,' he had continued when Makoto had given him an annoyed look, 'you'll be the brain of the operation, I'm just the pretty face that will draw in the customers.'

Sitting waiting impatiently in the front lobby behind a large number of other people who apparently did not feel like cooking, Makoto felt a familiar shiver down her back that told her someone was watching her. Turning her head to the side, she met with a widely smiling Hilde. The girl's hair was now down to her shoulders, and she was slightly taller then the seventeen-year-old version of herself in old pictures that Duo had kept.

Dressed smartly in a black turtleneck and a pair of khaki pants, Makoto became painfully aware of the difference between them. Of course, Makoto was having a bad hair day and instead of wavy locks, it was all a frizzy mess, Makoto had already given up on it and pulled it back into a loose ponytail. Her attire was a grey jogging suit that had a chocolate stain on it from the ice cream binge she had last week.

The girl had a bounce in her step as she crossed the distance between them, her large cornflower blue eyes dancing with warmth. It was easy to see how Duo could love someone like her.

"You must be Makoto," the girl addressed her with a friendly voice as she took the plastic orange seat beside her.

"Um, yes that is definitely who I'am."

The girl continued to smile despite the obvious nervousness in Makoto's voice. "Howard told me about you," Hilde turned to Makoto fiddling with one of her ebony locks between her fingers, "just so you don't think I'm a stalker or something."

"Yes, that would be bad if you were."

The two lapsed into an awkward silence as they both wondered why it had to take so long to get food. They snuck small glances at each other and when their eyes met, they put on wide smiles before instantly turning away.

"So how's Duo doing?"

"Oh he's good, very good. Still can't clean up after himself."

"Oh I know," Hilde, gasped out all the nervousness seemed to melt away from her as she turned to stare Makoto fully in the eyes, much to Makoto's dismay. "He would leave his socks everywhere! And I mean everywhere! In the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, no matter what I did he would not stop. He probably still does that doesn't he?"

"Well no," came the mumbled reply from Makoto as her green eyes shifted towards the cashier, "he doesn't do that anymore, I guess I made him stop."

"Oh."

The two girls sat back into their chairs deflated realizing the one thing they knew for sure they had in common, was no longer the same for either of them. The dream that Makoto had created was slowly slipping away, but she realized it might not have been the location she thought of or the situation. A squat Chinese man came out from the kitchen with an order and the two girls perked up but were disappointed when someone else received the food.

"Why did you leave Duo?"

A small smile crossed Hilde's features, starring wistfully at the ceiling she replied in a thoughtful voice. "It was a selfish love I suppose. Many people thought that we were friends, but I guess loneliness or fear got the better of us. I loved being with Duo but it was real lonely at times."

Mulling over her words silently Makoto choose not to reply and Hilde made no move to drag one out of her. The two sat quietly once more but now there was less tension between them, and both remained comfortably in their thoughts. Raising her head Makoto turned to Hilde taking in a deep breath before she moved to ask one more question.

"Do you still love him?"

Startled blue eyes turned towards Makoto and regarded her for a moment, before another easy smile crossed the girl's pretty face. Before she could answer the squat Chinese man gave Hilde her food, and the slight girl waved politely goodbye before dashing off. Alone once again in the restaurant Makoto realized that she was unable to help Hilde get completely over Duo by them talking, and that she still feared that one day Duo would seek out Hilde and leave her behind. It came to her suddenly and Makoto realized that in the end there was no solution that would make everyone happy.

_Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear that your love's for me _

"**Dice" sung by _Finley Quaye & William Orbit _**

Wrapped in her warm cocoon of blankets and pillows Makoto slept soundly wearing one of Duo's sweatshirts. She had finally finished with all of her exams allowing her to finally relax and to lazily sleep away an afternoon without worrying about studying. It was doubtful that she would receive any sleep tonight since she took a vow of abstinence, so she could keep her mind on preparing for her exams. Duo had readily agreed to the arrangement for the first two days. Then he would accidentally sleep in so he would have to take a shower with her, or his hands would accidentally wander around her body when he slept. Needles to say Duo became very comfortable with the couch for the past three weeks.

Without even stirring from the sounds of the front door opening and closing Makoto continued to enjoy her well-deserved rest. Within moments, Duo was at the door peering in to see if Makoto was inside, once his violet eyes rested on her still form they lit up with mischievousness. Quietly crossing the floor. Resting his knees on the side of the bed, the springs underneath him groaned softly then became stilled. Duo had to resist from laughing when he noticed Makoto's open mouth and thin string of drool from the corner of her mouth to her chin.

Reaching his hands underneath the blankets his fingertips sought out and soon found the soft skin of her back. In an instant Makoto's eyes shot open revealing a pair of annoyed green as she violently whipped herself away from Duo.

"Oh come on," Duo cried out glaring at Makoto who was now at the other end of the bed from him, "you finished your tests, and I waited long enough."

"Don't come near me," Makoto responded evenly rubbing the part of her back that Duo touched, "your hands are so cold, and I'm very happy with my warmth right now, so go away."

Duo paused for a moment matching her glare for glare. Slowly Makoto wrapped the blankets around herself again, but not in time when Duo launched himself across the bed and grabbed Makoto's bare legs. Taking in a quick breath from the cold Makoto tried to kick him away from her, but was unsuccessful when Duo wrapped his entire cold body around her.

"I hate you so much," the pitiful whine came from her as Duo took advantage of her warm body to help bring his back to life, "why the hell are you so cold?"

"It's because my wife won't let me touch her," Duo whispered into her ear as his hands traveled up her thighs making Makoto shiver from the icy trail his touch left behind, "her lack of warmth and compassion would chill anyone."

With little choice Makoto resorted to desperate measures in order to get him off, she elbowed him sharply in the rib cage. Caught off guard Duo relaxed his arms allowing Makoto to roll out of his embrace and stumble out of the bed. Touching his injured side, lightly Duo sat up on the bed and glowered at his triumphant looking wife.

"That is going have to wait till later tonight. I still have to make dinner and you." pointing her finger directly at him to emphasize her point, "promised to fix the leaky sink in the bathroom."

Running his hands through his shoulder length hair that was tied back in a low ponytail, Duo continued to give his wife a look of disbelief about her actions. "You are frigid," came his reply as he got off the bed and began to make his way to the bathroom, "no man should have to live with such a woman." With a coy smile, Makoto stopped the depressed Duo on his way out, by grabbing the folds of his shirt and kissing him deeply. Makoto moaned softly as Duo's now warmer hands traveled down her sides until they reached her behind, which squeezed gently. Gathering herself up Makoto managed to push Duo away and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"The sink is waiting for you."

"I hate you."

"And I love you too."

**_Next Chapter: _**Duo, Makoto and Heero finally find Trowa and Ami's house! As well, we see how Trowa and Ami fell it love!

**Amy-Star: **Soooo….what do you all think? This is a new style that I wanted to try out….good?….bad?…ugly?…give me the update. And to those who are waiting very patiently for the next New Type chapter, I'm pleased to announce you will have it in two weeks tops…unless some complications happen.


	3. You’re Not a Burden

**Amy-Star: **Hey hey! I'm glad to see that majority of you liked chapter two, hopefully chapter three won't let anyone down.

**Shanrei: **Hello! First off can I say that I love your name? It's so cool, I love the way it sounds. I'm beyond thrilled that you are enjoying this story! Glad to hear I dragged out that romantic side of you, every once in awhile you should indulge in it. I hoped I updated fast enough for you! Thank you for the review!

**ShadowSonic1: **Greetings! Unfortunately I' am aware of how the Gundam women are treated in this section. They are either completely ignored and not given the most flattering parts. Relena is a very complex and interesting character, I will admit that she is not my favorite, but I know there is more to her then how she is portrayed. Both Relena and Usagi have their good sides and bad sides, it's a matter of balancing it…whether I do that successfully is another matter. Sorry that I'm stubborn with my parings, I don't think I'm wired to do any other kind. I don't mind Sally and Wufei though, when I'm reading strictly GW fics. Ah yes…that would be Eternity when I made the Peacecrafts crazy. I was young when I wrote that, and well…sometimes even I can be guilty with some OOC-ness. Thank you for your review, it was such a pleasure to read.

**Snake556: **Heyo! A ha! I did keep your attention! Score point for Amy-Star! Ahem…I'm glad that you are enjoying the story, and do not worry I will of course update. It may be a long time…but I will eventually update…Thank you for the review!

**Cris: **Bonjourno! Well I was always told that good things come to those that wait, pleased to hear that my story is a good thing. Sorry the next chapter is not as long as chapter two….ITS LONGER! Crazy huh? See you next time!

**EternalHime: **Hey there! Oh you betcha that was a whole chapter dedicated to Makoto and Duo! And believe me I could have made it longer…but I restrained myself ;) I'm glad you thought it was awesome, that makes all the work worth it in the end. Well.. it kind of jumps around regarding time, so I don't blame you doing a double take on the marriage thing. You're actually the only person who mentioned Duo's hair being cut, I was preparing for a herd of Duo fans to come and take my blood…maybe they're making me wait….Yea I love the title, I find myself loving the cute stuff as I get older…I should throw something really disgusting and frightening, so people don't think I've gotten soft. You and I are beyond special, we are the queens of the special people. Believe the slow updates are not from lack of effort, till next time!

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter Three:** You're Not a Burden

The street covered in a light blanket of snow was quiet. Small white snowflakes were highlighted from the soft glow of the streets lamps as they lazily drifted down. The dark shapes of the tall black pines that gathered behind the houses, threw shadows across the houses and the street. Most of the houses had no light shining from their windows, since there was a two hour time difference between Geneva in Switzerland and Funf in the Cinq Kingdom. The group continued down the street as their footsteps lightly pressed against the newly fallen snow. Taking in the tranquil surroundings, Duo found it hard that Trowa ended up leaving in a place like this.

When the Preventors had set up two main headquarters one in Geneva and the other on the colony L1 section X12548, he assumed that Trowa would attend the one in the colonies when he had unexpectedly decided to quit the circus. It appeared that the silent Gundam pilot was full of surprises. When he talked to Quatre about it the blonde merely shrugged his shoulders and stated, 'Trowa has no real place to call his home. You say that you would have thought he would return to the colonies like the rest of us, but Trowa is not even from the colonies originally. Sadly when I think of Trowa, I think of nowhere.'

Duo was not shooting for such a deep answer to his question, especially when it only brought up more questions. Yet that is what it was like with Trowa. There was no definite yes or no, black or white, Trowa was a man who appeared simple but was deceptively complicated. It blew him away at times to think that Trowa was already married and had a child.

"So which house is it Heero?"

They paused in the middle of the street when Heero went silent; his cobalt eyes scanned the street then turned fully to Makoto and Duo. "I don't know," he spoke with calm and serious voice, showing that he was neither frustrated nor annoyed by his lack of knowledge like Duo was.

"Unbelievable! We're totally screwed now!"

"Oh chill out Duo. Let's just pick one of these houses." Duo threw his wife a disbelieving stare, which Makoto ignored completely as she began to walk towards one of the nearby houses followed by Heero. Standing alone in the street pouting Duo finally ambled after them when he realized that they were not coming back. Climbing up the wooden porch stairs that creaked softly as they moved upward, Makoto boldly went to the front entrance her hand inches away from the front door.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Poking her head into the dimly lit room Ami's blue eyes moved to the corner opposite of the crib. Her eyes smiled when she noticed Trowa's tall form still in the chair, but now he was sleeping. While stifling a giggle her slight figure moved quietly towards her husband with a blanket tucked in her arms. Gazing fondly down at him she traced his sharp features that were slightly softened under the glow of the fish shaped table lamp. His light brown hair still covered half of his face, reminding Ami of the mask he used to wear in the circus. Trowa was no longer in the circus, all that remained of that life was a smiling clown mask resting in one of the drawers of their dresser.

Ami unfolded the blanket and was moving to cover Trowa up, when his eyelids snapped open revealing an olive green eye starring directly at her. Taking a step backwards in surprise Ami dropped the blanket as it crumbled to the ground between them. "Trowa," she whispered to avoid waking the baby, "You scared me. I thought you were asleep."

Silently rising to his feet a quiet smile on his face Trowa bent over and picked up the blanket, "I was for a second; until I heard you come in."

"You make it sound like I came stomping in," the reply came in an angry but teasing voice, as Ami crossed her arms over her chest and tried to appear cross. Trowa's smile grew slightly since it was an amusing idea that Ami could ever frighten anyone. She had delicate features, with large curious blue eyes that matched the short blue hair that framed her pretty face. Not to mention Ami was usually shy and introverted around people whom she did not know, and often preferred the company of her books to people.

"Is he still sleeping?" Trowa questioned as the two of them walked towards the crib where their six-month-old son was sleeping soundly. The crib was farther away from the light of the lamp making it so only a faint outline of the sleeping baby was visible. An expression of fear crossed over Ami's features as she reached in and felt the smooth and soft skin of the baby's forehead. In her head, she knew that the skin would feel cool since the fever had already broken hours before, but in her heart, she feared it would come back at any moment.

Touching her waist, lightly Trowa silently gave her support as he stared down at Triton.

"You know," Ami faintly whispered as she leaned more into his touch, "you could have gone to that wedding. I'm sure the other Gundam pilots would have liked to see you."

Trowa shook his head and stared determinedly at the small child sleeping peacefully, "I was needed here." With that comment, the subject was dropped and after a moment the two of them left the room. It was amazing to Ami how calm Trowa managed to be when they found out their son had a high fever, Ami figured since she was the doctor and was trained to handle such situations that she would have coped better. Instead, she nearly panicked and it was Trowa that got Triton to the hospital. Who phoned the necessary people. Who had stayed in Triton's room for hours when they brought him home to make sure he was okay.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ami questioned as she looked at his drawn face with worried eyes, feeling guilty that she had not been more help during the crisis.

"I'm fine," sending Ami an apologetic smile as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "just a little tired." Nodding she could understand because besides Triton getting sick the two of them had just moved into their new house. They currently had no furniture since the moving truck had broken down and would not arrive until tomorrow, and barely a quarter of their belongings had been unpacked.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Rubbing his back sympathetically especially when she remembered that bed was a thin futon, "I can try and unpack the kitchen tonight." Despite her confident tone, Trowa gave her a look that she became very familiar with when she was carrying Triton, a look that said he thought she was pushing herself too hard.

"I won't go to bed unless you do," was his stubborn reply that would have sounded childish from anyone else if it was not for Trowa's straight face and grave voice. Sighing Ami knew that there was no point in arguing. Then smiling she reached for his hand but paused when she heard knocking at the door.

"It's so late," Ami, whispered knowing that it was already past midnight and that they knew very few people in the area. The only person who would visit this late would be Trowa's boss Haruka Ten'ou. However, Ami was certain that she was in Funf for the wedding. Trowa took a step forward towards the door sending Ami a silent look to stay behind him. His slow and cautious steps appeared to irritate whoever was at the door since the knocking grew louder and more insistent. Opening the door Trowa was surprised to see three familiar figures on the front porch.

"Hey," Duo greeted with a wide smile, "Would you like to help out our charity?"

"And what charity would that be?"

"The we're freezing our asses off so let us in the damn house."

"No, not this year," And with his last comment Trowa closed the door on them leaving the three to continue to stand outside as the snow kept on falling down.

"Was he serious?" Wide green eyes turned towards Duo as her breath came out in small wisps of white mist. Heero had an amused smile on his face and Duo wondered if this was some private joke going on between the two of them. Then he remembered that it was Heero and Trowa, both whom were not known for their sense of humor. However, Duo was known for his humorous side, but he did not find the situation funny.

Raising his fist to bang on the door in protest, he stumbled forward when the door out of nowhere swung open. "It was a joke," Trowa stated when Duo got himself upright and glared angrily at the taller pilot. Despite the fact that Duo had grown Trowa still managed to remain the tallest out of the Gundam pilots, making anyone appear ridiculous to try to challenge him.

"Oh, you're hilarious" Duo then flashed a charming smile towards Ami who took his coat while blushing slightly. Makoto then came up from behind and kicked him sharply in the shins forcing Duo to give an unmanly yelp as he stumbled forward. Regarding her husband with an annoyed expression, Makoto turned to Ami and greeted the other girl.

"I like the box look," came Duo's comment as Ami led them into the living room that was littered with boxes on the wooden floor. His punishment was a sharp jab into the side from Makoto's elbow.

"Yes, I'm sorry" Ami quickly apologized, "we still haven't fully moved in yet."

"Is this why you missed the wedding," Makoto questioned with a kind voice ignoring Duo's whimpers of pain as he rubbed his side.

"Oh no, it was because Triton got sick."

"My God, is he alright?"

"Yes, he's sleeping now. How was the…"

Ami's question quickly became silent as she realized what the answer was; exchanging a nervous glance towards Trowa the silent man stepped into the conversation. "What would you like to drink?"

"What do you have," Duo who was also eager to stay clear from the subject of marriage crouched down onto the floor followed by Makoto and Heero.

"Chocolate milk."

Their faces became very confused as they processed what Trowa said. It was an odd drink of choice for Trowa and Ami, considering Ami was adamant that they eat properly since she was a doctor and that Trowa was never the one to enjoy anything sweet.

"Catherine brought it over," Ami quickly explained when she noticed the odd expressions on everyone's faces; "She was here before she went to Rele…Cards!"

Everyone stared in shock with Ami shouting the last word; it had made Duo and Makoto flinch back in surprise while Heero regarded her with an almost concerned expression. Feeling the heat from her blush on the back of her neck and face, Ami turned a light scarlet that made the corners of Trowa's mouth rise up.

"We can play cards. So I'm going to go get the cards," scurrying quickly out of the room ducking her head down so that they could not see her blush, Trowa merely nodded before following his wife.

"Chocolate milk and cards," Makoto mused aloud while she poked around at the contents in one of the boxes, "shaping up to being a pretty exciting night."

_There's no greater power  
Than the power of good-bye _

'**The Power of Good-Bye' sung by _Madonna _from the album Ray of Light **

Trowa was not fond of change.

He accepted it, learned to deal with it, and acknowledged that he should live with the new changes because if one did not they would never survive in the world. Trowa had survived a childhood filled with violence. While other children merely played soldiers, he had become one. He dealt with the change of plan concerning the pilot of Heavyarms and was probably a better candidate to bring about peace than the original Trowa Barton. He was even beginning to learn how to allow other people into his comfortable but lonely existence and for the first time understood the word trust. Despite all of his past dealings with change, Trowa could not dismiss the twisting feeling in his chest.

Sitting alone in the train station, he ignored the busy crowd that was beginning to gather around the terminal to board the next train leaving for France. Green eyes rested unfocussed on the clock stationed on the wall that had showed the passing of fifteen minutes since he had sat down. Those who walked past the young man, especially of the female variety, could not help but scan their eyes across his exceptionally tall form and his thin but handsome face that was half covered by light brown hair.

His body shifted somewhat when he noticed a familiar figure dodging her way through the dense crowd. When her pale blue eyes finally found Trowa's form, they lit up only to increase the ball of tension in his chest. Catherine was easily the prettiest in the train station with her shoulder length, curly auburn hair and a kind smile gracing her warm face. The years from working at the circus had produced a lithe but strong body that turned many appreciative and jealous glances as she walked through the crowd to where Trowa waited.

"Sorry for the wait," she instantly apologized grabbing a hold of Trowa's hand. The two lapsed into silence as Catherine waited patiently for Trowa to speak, and Trowa realized that all the words he wanted to say were gone from his mind. This woman had been his sister in everything but blood, the one good outcome of a war that seemed endless in days as it was in suffering.

"_Hey Trowa how about that smile!"_

When he tried to self-destruct, she reacted in a way that was foreign to him, for he never considered that he would have the capability to move someone to such tears.

_"Don't behave like a spoiled child! The people who live... who will live without you won't be able to do anything but cry." _

In the period when Trowa lost his memory, she stood by his side to protect him, even though the enemy had an overwhelming strength. He was willing to fight hopeless battles, because in the end he knew that Catherine would be waiting for him to come home. Trowa had made the mistake of getting used to something, for wanting an aspect of his life to always remain the same. Now Catherine was leaving to go live with her husband, to a life that he no longer completely fit in. Regardless of the years of solitude that made up his life, Trowa had never felt more lonely then standing before Catherine unable to say goodbye.

"So I'll call you," she gave him an understanding smile before pulling him into a hug, when she pulled back Trowa could see her eyes glistening with tears. That was something Trowa always admired about Catherine was that she cried when she was sad. With one last confident smile, Catherine grabbed her traveling bag and turned to get in line at the gate. For fifteen minutes, a space of ten feet kept them apart as Trowa watched Catherine's back until she disappeared into the crowd. He had hoped that she would look back but she did not.

_How I wish, how I wish you were here_

'**Wish You Were Here' sung by _Pink Floyd _from the album Wish You Were Here.**

The clouds had gathered darkly above her. The country road that she was driving down was completely empty, and the silence was beginning to put her on the edge. Despite what people thought of her because of her bookworm lifestyle, Ami was never fond of silence. Ever since her father left for the war, the house that used to be her home was filled with silence.

Carefully guiding her car down a road that could be described as a wide dirt path, the trees and the occasional houses passed by had a faint familiarity to them. Ami recalled the one time her mother had taken her to the cemetery. It was an un-pleasant visit where her once composed mother had thrown flowers viciously on the gravestone marked with her father's name. Her mother then would tell her that the grave was a lie, a useless symbol, because her father's remains were not buried there. That her father's body had turned to ash when his mobile suit exploded once a Gundam was done with him. What was left of her father explained her mother in a tight voice, was floating around in the emptiness of space with only the stars to keep him company.

Her mother hated her father for leaving them.

Her mother hated the Gundam pilots for killing her husband.

Ami sometimes wondered if her mother hated her as well.

Only a few hours before her mother had gazed at Ami with a look of anger and betrayal. Never did it occur to her mother that her perfectly obedient daughter would go against her wishes, just as her easygoing husband did. Ami had completed medical school and become a doctor. Yet instead of applying to the same hospital her mother worked at, Ami put an application in to the medical faculty at the newly finished Preventer organization. No matter how hard she tried, Ami was unable to destroy the memory of her mother sitting in the dark living room when she delivered the news. After a tense silence, her mother simply stood up and left the room.

Stepping out of the car Ami breathed in the crisp air, trying to ease her troubled mind. Kneeling down beside the grave that was a solemn symbol of her father's existence on Earth, Ami's small fingers gently traced the outlines of his name. The cold surface of the polished gray stone made her body shiver, and in that moment an overwhelming urge to be touching her father's warm skin consumed her.

"Hello father," she mumbled awkwardly. Ami always felt silly when she talked to the grave. However, at the same time it gave her an odd sense of comfort. The downside to it was that when Ami engaged in conversation that she felt uncomfortable in, she would make pointless small talk. Unfortunately, she was unable to hide behind small talk; to ask her father how he was doing or comment on the weather was pointless.

"I wish…" The desire died on her lips carried away by the cold wind that rose around her, rattling the bare branches of trees against one another. She wished for many things. She wished that war never existed, that her mother would forgive her, that she did not go to bed thinking of the day she wasted, or wake up in the morning with dread in her stomach. She wished that she could be happy.

"I wish…" she tried again but her emotions began to release themselves, tearing down her carefully constructed mask. Ami pressed her small hand against her mouth in hopes that it would stop the wave of pain from spilling out from her. Her eyes began to burn from tears that she had held back for the past couple of years.

"I wish you were here," she gasped out body shaking as the heavens opened up allowing a torrent of rain to fall. It seemed like hours that she sat there surround by thin, silver threads of rain that mixed with her warm tears.

_Oh why'd you have to be so cute  
It's impossible to ignore you _

"**Goodnight and Go" Sung by _Imogen Heap _from the album Speak for Yourself**

The first thing his eyes rested on was a blinding white light. Not a very comforting sight considering the last thing Trowa remembered was a rather large explosion. Olive green eyes that were trained to take in every detail of his surroundings, carefully scrutinized the hospital room he was in. The window outside showed a pitch-black sky, meaning that he had been in here for at least one day.

Twisting his head towards the door, he heard the sound of footsteps drawing nearer, and within moments, the door opened. A girl no older then he stepped through, wearing a sensible blue dress with the mandatory white lab coat. A pair of oval shaped glasses was perched on the tip of her cute nose, as her blue eyes scanned the papers on her clipboard. Pursing her lips together in displeasure, she finally raised her face to where Trowa was watching her neutrally. Taking a step back in surprise her clipboard fell from her hands making a loud bang as it hit the floor.

Flushing with embarrassment the girl gave him an awkward but warm smile. "I didn't know you were awake," she reached down for her discarded clipboard. When she stood up again she tried to put a professional face back on, an action seriously hindered due to her blushing. Walking over towards him with carefully executed steps, she stopped short a foot away from his bed.

"How are you feeling Mr. Barton?"

"I'm fine. My side hurts a little."

An expression of concern crossed her features. It was the second time since he met Quatre, of meeting someone who had genuine concern for a complete stranger. "Really? Because if you want I can get you stronger drugs. Someone in your case would need them. Not that you look like a person who uses drugs or anything. But if you want…" Her voice slowly trailed off and Ami bowed her head to obscure her red face. Blinking in a confused manner Trowa watched as she took a deep breath and stared at him with pleading blue eyes. "I'm really not like this," sighing she flipped through the papers avoiding the amusement in Trowa's usual calm eyes. A silence then fell between them, as Trowa turned his attention back to the window.

"Do you like to play cards?"

Snapping his head towards her Trowa stared with an expression that was close to wonder. A subconscious smile crossed her features as if she knew what he was thinking. "I'm going on my break now. It would be nice to play with someone."

Normally Trowa would politely refute the offer. Only Duo with his powers of persuasion managed to get him to play a few games of chess aboard the Peacemillion. Yet there was something about her shy request, and the way she blushed so frequently that made Trowa change his mind.

"Alright."

"Really? Thank you!" Placing her clipboard on the bedside table, she reached into her lab coat pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. When she noticed Trowa's raised eyebrow, she laughed nervously as she pulled up a nearby chair.

"I suppose that looked weird."

"I don't judge people."

They had spent the next hour playing a variety of children's card games. Most of them Trowa did not know which Ami enthusiastically and patiently taught him. They played mostly under silence, which suited Trowa fine, considering he was not known to be a master wordsmith. When he did talk, most of the time responding to one of Ami's questions, she listened carefully and appeared interested in his responses. It did not take long for Trowa to feel comfortable in her presence. The mixture of her innocence and seriousness intrigued him.

Sadly as often was the case in his life; when things were going well an interruption of some sort had to come.

"How's our invalid?" The two of them turned away from their game of Crazy Eights to gaze at a smirking blonde, leaning against the doorframe. Narrowing slightly at the appearance of his superior Trowa was not surprised when Haruka waltzed into the room without being invited.

"He's doing fine," Ami responded brightly as she quickly gathered the cards in order to get out of their way. "Call me if you need anything," bowing to the both of them slightly she was gone in a flash of blue and white. Watching her leave with his eyes Trowa turned his attention back to Haruka once Ami disappeared.

_I've been watching your world from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
And I've been secretly falling apart_

"**Strange and Beautiful" sung by _Aqualung _from the album Strange and Beautiful **

When Trowa first met Haruka Ten'ou he realized that all of Wufei's opinions of her were not exaggerated. Wufei had worked with the Preventers a year before Trowa, but only stayed on for two years before he left. When he had heard that Trowa would soon be joining the ranks, Trowa received a short note from his comrade of the past.

_Never trust Haruka Ten'ou. She is a white skinned demon. _

It surprised Trowa that Wufei thought so highly of Haruka, since he often gave the impression that he believed women to be a waste of time. This Haruka should feel honored that Wufei went as far as seeing her as a threat. However, Trowa finally realized the truth to those words when Haruka found out his secret.

After meeting Ami, it became a habit of Trowa's to watch her from a far. Some would say he was stalking her, but Trowa felt that 'stalking' was too strong of a word for his actions. He did not follow her around but he just happened to know that she passed the window of his office at three o'clock every day, and by coincidence Trowa would lift his head up to look out his window. In addition, if they were in the same room together he would allow his eyes to follow her. There was no point in explaining the reason behind his actions, only that Trowa enjoyed watching her interact with people. The small but warm smile when she greeted someone. How she covered her lips with her hand when she laughed. The wrinkles on the bridge of her nose that would appear when she found something disagreeable.

Each day he found himself finding more pleasure in watching her. He also discovered that he did not like Dr. Ryou Urawa, who seemed to be frequently by her side. Unfortunately all of this had changed when Haruka began to suspect that there was more to Trowa's occasional looks and glances.

This was further proven when she began to go out of her way to make the two of them be together. Trowa instantly saw through her plans and successfully managed to avoid them. Unfortunately, Haruka then switched targets. Trowa knew that Ami was extremely smart but her trusting nature prevented the girl from escaping Haruka's twisted agenda. Wufei was right; Haruka was very much a demon.

Staring out of the window that gave a view of the Preventer's run way, he watched as the military fighter planes were being directed into cargo planes for tomorrow's mission. Due to Relena Peacecraft's adamant wishes that all mobile suits be destroyed, the Preventer's had to find new means of fighting hostile situations that diplomacy could no longer solve. The night sky was highlighted with the color orange, due to the low clouds and the millions of lights from the city beyond the base. Despite the amount of work being done, an odd sort of silence fell over the base.

"Barton-san?"

Turning his head Trowa felt his heart jump when his eyes locked with hers and was thankful that he managed to hide his reaction from her. Standing a few feet away from him, her blue eyes gazed at him timidly as if she feared that her presence was an intrusion.

"Ten'ou-san said you wanted to talk with me," she hurriedly explained when Trowa did not respond to her. Mentally Trowa made a note to make Haruka pay for her meddling, but for now, he had to get through this situation that appeared more hazardous then the ones he fought in Heavyarms.

"She must be confused," Trowa responded lowly. Ami blinked in surprise, and Trowa could barely make out the blush that stained her cheeks due to the already darkening sky.

"Oh, I see," She responded tucking a lock of dark blue hair behind her ear. Neither of them moved to say anything else, and Trowa hoped that soon she would leave him. Unfortunately, he watched as Ami breathed in a little before slowly closing the distance between them. Now both confused and fearful, Trowa watched her approach with a calm expression in his olive green eyes.

"I heard tomorrow's mission is going to be dangerous," she whispered, tilting her head in order for her to take in the scene. The streaks of bright orange were now fading into dark purples and blues, and soon a sea of stars would appear before them. The activity on the airfield was slowing down as the last of the planes were loaded. Trowa did not take note of any of this. His focus was drawn to Ami's profile, silently appreciating the soft curves of her face.

"Please," blue eyes filled with concern stared directly at him, "tell me you'll be careful."

Normally Trowa would have stated that he had faced more missions with less chance of survival than he could recall. It had come to the point that all the battles he had fought in, were the losing ones. He supposed that Duo was correct when he said that was the destiny of a Gundam pilot.

"I'll be careful." Trowa hated the sight of the relief flooding in her eyes, and the warm smile that she gave him. It made it harder for him to pretend that his feelings towards her were indifferent.

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? _

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need _

"**Hold Out For a Hero" sung by _Bonnie Tyler _from the album ****Secret Dreams And Forbidden Fire**

When it came to his beliefs Trowa's were simple, based on the value that it was either right or wrong. Catherine often tried to get him to think in what she called "grey terms", that there was not a plain answer to every question. In response Trowa would just smile, which seemed to frustrate Catherine to no end.

One strong belief he had was the treatment of women. He supposed his lack of interaction with women, left him with twentieth century view on them. It was not because he thought them weak; on the contrary, Trowa felt that Catherine possessed strengths that were far beyond his grasp. Trowa admired their ability to connect with their emotions, since it was a talent that he sorely lacked. Because of this Trowa felt that men should be careful in how they treated a woman. It was on of the very few opinions that he was vocal on. Trowa still remembered Wufei's scowling face in the Peacemillion common room, when he warned the badly tempered man to be careful of what he said to Relena Peacecraft if she were to come aboard.

There were also several occasions when Trowa took matters into his own hands when dealing with Catherine's persistent admirers. In the end, Catherine would give him a frustrated but fond smile, teasingly calling him a 'white knight'.

It had been a late night since Haruka conveniently had to leave for an appointment, leaving Trowa behind to finish the rest of the paper work. Trowa knew that Haruka was not suited for doing paperwork, since it required her to sit still for more then ten minutes. Still that was no reason to make him do all of it. He was waiting quietly in the stone structure of the sky train building, when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

Turning around he faced a surprised looking Ami, with her hand outstretched a mere moments away from touching his shoulder. "How did you know I was there?" Wide blue eyes blinked in confusion and Trowa quickly turned away.

"I could hear you coming."

"I don't think I was that loud," she grumbled lowly and Trowa found himself resisting the urge to smile. He found the desire becoming stronger every time that their paths had crossed, and Trowa wondered if maybe he should start avoiding her. He kept on telling himself that, yet oddly he never followed through with it.

Even though the hour was late, there were a fair number of people waiting to get on the train. As a rush of people surged towards the inadequate opening, an individual dressed in a green shirt that apparently could not wait pushed his way through nearly knocking Ami over. She was saved due to her sure footing, and her being able to grab a hold of one of the over hanging handles.

"Are you alright?" Trowa hovered behind her, one hand a mere inch from touching her back incase she fell backwards.

"I think so."

Acknowledging her answer with a nod Trowa turned his attention to the crowd, in order to find the perpetrator. His eyes locked onto a young man, probably only a few years younger then he was, wearing a green shirt. Trowa could not explain it, but he knew that he did not like the unfeeling way the boy had treated Ami. He consciously noted that he had not felt this angry towards an individual, since Catherine had been bothered.

Ami blinked curiously, as she watched him walk towards the stranger, then her eyes widened in realization.

"You should apologize."

"What?" The boy asked giving Trowa a guarded stare.

"Trowa, wait," Ami called out as she slowly weaved her way through the maze of people.

"You should apologize, for almost knocking her over."

"It's her own fault for getting in my way." Trowa's eyes narrowed at the boy who suddenly recognized how very tall and intimidating Trowa was. Before either of them could make another move, Ami came stumbling forward grasping the sleeve of Trowa's jacket for balance.

"Trowa you don't have to do this," Ami reason and Trowa found it hard not to fall under the affect of her pleading blue eyes.

"It's not right," Trowa, stated firmly glaring at the boy who was trying to slink away.

"I know its not," a fond smile crossed her lips and Trowa fell silent, "that's why I'm going to talk to him." In a matter of seconds, Ami's warm face froze into one of angry disappointment, as she reared on the boy before her.

"You," pointing her finger towards him and drawing questioning stares nearby people, "need to learn your manners."

"Fine, I'm sorry." The boy spoke slouching when he felt the stares of other people around him.

"That's not good enough," Ami spoke lowly drawing surprise stares from both the boy and the stranger.

"You want me to grovel every time I bump a person who was in my way," the boy sneered and Trowa almost moved forward if Ami had not beaten him to it.

"No, next time don't knock into people due to your own callousness." She folded her arms over her chest and proceeded to glare openly at the boy. Trowa thought that the boy was going to continue to talk back to her, but after attempting to return Ami's glare and failing, he nodded.

"Good," Ami pronounced giving the boy a sharp nod, before she turned back to Trowa.

"So Trowa how was your day? Haruka still giving you trouble?"

_Love has made me a fool_

_Set me on fire and watched as I floundered_

_Unable to speak _

_Except to cry out and wait for your answer_

'**Stupid' sung by _Sarah Mclachlan _from the album Afterglow **

Yawning more loudly then she usually would, Ami's red-rimmed blue eyes desperately tried to concentrate on the reports before her. Lately she had been getting behind on her paper work, and until she saw the mountain of it waiting for her on her desk, did she realize how much. Fumbling around the desk until her hand grasped the cool ceramic surface of her now cooling coffee.

"Late night Mizuno-san?"

Raising her head towards the doorway, her eyes had to blink in order to peer through the now gathering shadows of night. She did not realize how late it was. An easy smile appeared on her face when she recognized the face starring at her with honest concern.

"Good evening Urawa-san."

The slight man walked in further into the office. Dark brown eyes set against a round face studied her with medical scrutiny, his thick black eyebrows furrowed together when he took in her rumpled appearance. "How long have you been here?"

Ami felt slightly uncomfortable in the manner in which Urawa was watching her. Which she realized was silly. They went through the same medical school together, suffered through the harsh workload of internship, and now they worked at the same hospital. Urawa had been nothing but a dear friend.

"Too long," Ami sighed. Reaching over she turned off her computer. Without the light from the computer screen, the room had been plunged into a deeper darkness. The faint orange lights from the lampposts outside outlined Urawa's features in a flattering way. Though the term handsome would never be applied to him, his boyish looks and kind smile always warmed her heart. Unlike Trowa, whose haunting appearance set her on fire. Blushing fiercely from her thoughts, Ami felt ashamed for comparing the two of them.

"You've looked a little tired lately," Urawa commented as he observed Ami slowly gather the papers she planned to work on at home. Smiling softly at his words Ami walked over towards him and rested a small hand on his forearm.

"Don't worry about me Urawa-san," patting him she moved to walk past him but was surprised when his hand shot out and caught her arm. Suddenly the atmosphere around them shifted. In the dark office, the two of them stood in frozen silence Ami's breathing hitched when Urawa's eyes turned towards her, with an intense light that she had never seen before.

"Don't ask that of me." Clenching his hold on her more, Ami winced more from the implications of the action than the physical pain. "Mizuno-san I need to tell you," Squeezing her eyes shut, Ami tried to will the scene away from her, "I like you. I really like you."

How did she long to hear those words. But the person who spoke them was the wrong one.

VVVVVV

The hallway though well lit held no warmth. Rubbing the back of his neck, Trowa mentally cursed Haruka sneaking out of work early, leaving the majority of paper work to him. He knew that tomorrow the blonde would explain that Trowa was better at doing the grunt work, and he would silently accept. Suddenly a figure turned the corner ahead of him, collapsing hard against the wall. Halting in his steps Trowa pondered about finding another way to his car, not wanting to embarrass anyone with his presence. The figure took a loud shuddering breath before lifting her head to look directly at him.

"Ami?"

"Oh no," he heard her moan when Trowa half jogged towards her. Standing no more then a foot away, watching her bite down hard on her lower lip to keep the cries from spilling out. After a moment, Trowa awkwardly rested a hand on Ami's shoulder, confused when Ami abruptly straightened herself breaking the contact between them. Olive green eyes observed with worry when she turned her back to him, slim arms wrapped around her trembling form. A sharp ache of wanting to envelop her tugged harshly on Trowa, but he silently willed it away rather then acting on it.

"Trowa," a sharp intake followed her whispery cry of his name, "do you think that maybe…you could like me more than a friend?"

For once Trowa had no words, no action, nothing that he could use to react to her words. His thoughts ceased to work, and he stood there dumbly not even reacting when she turned around to gaze at him. A weak smile appeared on her tear stained face, gazing at him with an understanding expression. "I can't pretend anymore, I'm too tired." As if to amplify her words, Ami rubbed her eyes wearily.

A heartbeat of eternity passed between them. Bowing his head without having to look at the face he knew would come once he spoke his answer. "I'm sorry," he stated before turning to walk away from, leaving her alone in the starkly lit hallway.

_  
You've got me tethered and chained  
I hear your name  
And I'm falling over _

'**You Look so Fine' sung by _Garbage _from the album Version 2.0**

The tepid water rushed all around, filling in the empty spaces of Ami's life with an impersonal but warm embrace. Ami had once heard that babies' right after they were born preferred to be in water, since it reminded them of being in the womb. Smiling ruefully Ami knew it was a fake security, but at this moment, it was all that she had.

She stayed under the water on her back, gazing up at the white-hot lights from the ceiling above bounce and shimmer against the water's surface. Only when her lungs begin to burn from the lack of oxygen did she push herself back towards the surface. Breaking through, she took in a long breath, moving aside the strands of blue hair that were plastered to the side of her face. Kicking in slow movements, she bobbed in the middle of the Olympic size swimming pool in the Preventers gym. She did not feel comfortable being home anymore, it felt like her once safe haven had rejected her.

It had been one month, two days, and three hours since she had last seen Trowa.

Bringing her arms up she executed a perfect arm stroke, her legs kicking with more speed and strength as Ami slowly moved to the side of the pool.

It had been one month since she begun dating Urawa.

She could be happy with Urawa. If their relationship continued, Ami knew that their life together would be a good one. It was not as if without Trowa her life would be filled with misery. She would move on, live her life, and try to find some meaning and happiness within it.

Hoisting herself up on the side of the pool, Ami sat on the edge and stared longingly back at the water. Moving towards where she left her towel, Ami nearly slipped on the newly wet floor when her eyes caught Trowa's figure as he stood there watching her. The two of them stared at each other without speaking and Ami was painfully reminded of their last encounter. Without a word, Trowa stepped forward and held out her towel, waiting patiently for her to close off the rest of the distance between them. A wild idea of jumping back into the pool crossed Ami's mind.

Taking in a deep breath she hesitantly walked towards him and grabbed the towel from his hands.

"Thanks," Ami whispered as she instantly wrapped it around her body, even though she was wearing a conservative one-piece black bathing suit. The idea of being open to him in any form made Ami's heart clench in fear.

"Haruka told me you were dating now." Ignoring his words Ami walked past him to where a second towel was waiting for her. After tucking, the first one into a makeshift cover up, she used the second to dry her blue tresses. "I saw you with him yesterday."

"What do you want Trowa?" A weariness that she had tried to ignore for the past month finally hit her with full force. There was no righteous desire to stand up to him, to make him understand that pain and cold tears she suffered from his rejection. She just desperately wanted him to go away.

"I want to see you again."

Never in her life did Ami hate herself more, then when she felt her heart warm at those words. Turning so that she was facing him once more, Ami hugged the damp towel to her chest as she regarded him with apprehensive eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I thought I made the right choice, but I was wrong." A soft smile graced his lips when Ami gave him a confused smile. Trowa was never a master of expressing his self-using words. He felt more about the situation then simply making a wrong choice, but he did not know how to explain it to her. His eyes then darkened at the sharp memory of Ami and that boy talking and smiling earlier that day.

"But not with him."

Blinking in confusion, Ami became concerned when Trowa's mood suddenly changed. "What do you mean?" Ami had to resist running up to him and finding a way to relax his posture that now had become stiff, like a coiled up spring.

"I can't be with you if you're with him."

"Trowa, that's too much," her words came fumbling out as she tried to bring the towel back up her body, as it began to slip down her form.

"Maybe so," With nothing else to say Trowa gave her an apologetic smile, before leaving her alone with her thoughts that were centered on the choice he gave her. The glass door to the pool area shut with a loud click, and Trowa moved further down the darkened hall so that he would not be tempted to watch her.

"Oi, Trowa."

Halting in his tracks Trowa tilted his head backwards to where Haruka watched him with a serious expression on her face. He could have brushed her off or given her a fake answer, she of course would accept neither of them. Catherine was the only one he had ever opened up completely to, but Catherine was not here anymore.

"I don't understand."

A look of surprise crossed Haruka's face, before she walked towards Trowa her footsteps echoing in the hallway. "What do you mean?" Hesitant green eyes met with supportive royal blue, though Trowa did not understand why. Haruka most likely realized what he had done. He was not deserving of anyone's concern, not after putting Ami in a difficult situation for the second time.

"This love, it's not the same kind I felt for Catherine."

"Well I hope not," a smile crawled on the blonde's lips, "that would be wrong."

Shaking his head Trowa realized that once again he managed to make the words come out wrong. "Before I met Catherine I was nothing. Just a soldier with no name, no family, no reason to keep on living." Green eyes softened as fond memories washed over him, Haruka thought that she had never seen Trowa so serene. "Catherine's love was, bright, and beautiful and strong. It made me a better person." Halting in his words eyes that were now somber moved towards the direction of the pool. "This love I cannot control. It makes me do and say things that are wrong."

Haruka pursued her lips in contemplation at Trowa's confession. A sigh was then released, as she seemed for once to be trying to choose her words carefully. "I do not think that love makes you a better person. A different person perhaps and the results are not always for the better."

"Then why do we fall in love?"

With a sad smile, Haruka raised her eyes upwards to the ceiling, "why indeed."

_  
Imagine our clothes are on the floor  
Feel my caress so soft and gentle  
So delicate, you cry for more _

'**Universe' sung by _Savage Garden _from the album Savage Garden**

Against the pitch-black sky, thousands of swirling white snowflakes fell gently to the ground. Normally such a sight would lift Ami's heart; ever since she was a child, Ami always had a fondness for snow. Late at night when her parents were asleep, Ami would crawl out of her warm bed and into the dark winter night. Spending hours admiring the graceful movements of the snow in the cold winter wind. However, it had been snowing for the past week, so much in fact, that Ami had been unable to get to work. The situation was far from being dire, but she was growing restless.

Placing a bookmark in between the pages, Ami quietly set the book aside knowing that her thoughts were occupied on other matters. The choice should have been easy. Trowa left her. The first time she had told anyone that she wanted more, and he left her. She did not owe him anything, and she owed it to herself to turn down his request.

Why did he haunt her then? If only she could purge him from her mind.

In the kitchen, her answering machine held a message from her boyfriend Urawa. He was wondering if she was doing okay, and for her to call him so that they could talk. The message ended with him saying that he loved her. Ami had wanted to cry out that she was not deserving of his loyalty, since she was betraying him.

A soft scratching distracted her from her thoughts. Her body now tight with fear, as she listened closely to confirm that the sound was just the wind, but then came the sound of the back door handle being twisted. The intruder must have realized that the door was locked because soon the sound stopped. Ami slowly stood up so that she could find a weapon in order to protect herself. Licking her lips, she threw the heavy wool blanket off her, when a loud rapping came from the window beside her. Screaming from fright Ami tumbled off the couch, eyes wild with fear turned to the window where quiet green eyes watched her.

VVVVVV

"I cannot believe that Haruka," Ami huffed as she walked back into the living holding two mugs of tea. Trowa gave her a slight smile from his spot on her couch, his hair darkened from the shower he took. His shirt, sweater and socks were in the dryer, clad in only a pair of jeans Ami was thankful that his bare torso was wrapped up in her wool blanket.

"She's just bored," nodding his thanks for the tea Trowa tried to hide his growing smile at Ami's fuming expression.

"But making you walk in that storm, telling you that I needed help."

"Its fine," Trowa reassured her again placing the mug onto the low coffee table. Ami opened her mouth to further protest against Haruka's actions, when Trowa shifted the blankets off him. Under the golden glow from the table side lamp Ami could make out the faint collections of scars that adorned Trowa's taunt back. Ami supposed that some girls found scars sexy, that they represented a sort of romantic notion. To her scars were ugly reminders of past failings and pain. Seeing Trowa's exposed back was like viewing the history of his life, and it was not pretty.

"Where are these from?" Ami whispered, surprised by her boldness when her fingertips softly traced the warm skin. Closing his eyes when his chest tightened with an unexplained but powerful emotion, Trowa expelled a low breath.

"Various battles."

"Do they still hurt," she questioned with worry, especially when it appeared Trowa was having problems breathing.

Lifting his head to stare at her, Ami froze in her movements though instantly missing the feel of his skin. Without warning Trowa closed the distance between them, and kissed her on the lips. When she did not turn away or reprimand him for his actions, Trowa became more forceful in his actions. Pushing her gently down onto the couch, his body loomed over her green eyes trained on her face.

She should have felt disgusted with herself.

However, when Trowa's slightly calloused hands moved under her shirt, exploring the expanse of the flesh underneath, she did nothing to stop him. His lips grazing against the pulsing beat of her neck, she found herself arching her body into him so that not even an inch separated them.

In the middle of it all, she should have turned away, wrapped with guilt for betraying Urawa. Sweet Urawa, who left messages of love for her.

Instead, she moaned for more as he removed every piece of her clothing. A core of heat was building up inside of her wanting to be released in sweet violence. Ami allowed herself to be consumed with every touch and kiss that was placed on her body.

Emptiness should have prevented her body from feeling any pleasure.

His warm arms wrapped around her in an almost possessive embrace, as if he knew of the chance of her hating herself and him for what had just happened. Instead, she pressed a kiss to his temple and told him that he was the one she loved.

Outside the snow continued to fall silently in the dark night.

_I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me _

'**Here With me' sung by _Dido _from the album No Angel.**

Trowa never held her when he slept. From the start of their relationship, Ami knew that it would be one that went against all convention. Shifting her body in the bed they shared, she peered through the darkness of the room to where he lay sleeping. Even in sleep, Trowa was painfully simple. He did not snore, barely changed his position, just lay on his back breathing rhythmically. When he first told her that he did not even have dreams, she doubted at first because she had heard the screams of soldiers when they were in the hospital. In their sleep the war continued, providing the young men no comfort from their misery. If Trowa did have such nightmares, he gave no physical indication.

Stretching her body underneath the covers, she was embarrassed that after two months of sleeping together her body would still feel sore afterwards. Kissing him lightly on the shoulder Ami crawled out of bed, unable to allow sleep to capture her senses as they had Trowa's. Walking into the living room dressed in one of Trowa's shirts, she curled up in the couch. Reaching overshe turned on the table lamp flooding the room with a dim glow. Royal blue eyes moved to a jewelry box of dark wood, with roses carved into its surface. With visible hesitation, Ami opened the box, where a single envelope lay at the bottom. It was from Urawa, and she had yet to open it.

Leaning back into the couch Ami thought of the romance books she read when she was young. The heroines that lived on the pages of written words were noble, independent, never allowing a man to take away their value system. Ami wished she could have been like them. She could say that she was sorry for hurting Urawa, but it would not make difference because it was her choice to be with Trowa. No amount of explaining would ever justify her actions. If Urawa was ever brave enough to ask her or if she ever gathered the courage to write him back, all she could say was that try as she might Ami did not know how to let Trowa go.

She began to close the box, and then paused as she stared at the envelope. Reaching in she grabbed the letter and with purpose began to open it. In silence, Ami quickly scanned the contents of the letter, before folding it up and tucking it back into the box. Feeling the need to be with Trowa, Ami quickly returned to the warm darkness of the room.

With measured movements she tried to get back into bed without waking Trowa, but if there was one odd thing about Trowa's sleeping habits it was that he was an extremely light sleeper. Green eyes that gazed at her with more alertness than most would have after being awake for an hour.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," wrapping the blankets around her comforted by the way they smelled like Trowa, "I just had a nightmare."

"It's over now," Trowa murmured softly, tucking a stray lock away out of her face.

_If you find somebody to love in this world  
You better hand on tooth and nail  
The wolf is always at the door _

"**New York Minute" sung by _the Eagles _from the album Hell Freeze Over**

The speed in which it happened left Ami's head spinning. One moment she was answering the door, and then the next Trowa's sister was cheerfully dragging her away. Ami had never met someone with such effective manipulating skills, for she had tried several times to get herself out of the situation. All of them had met with failure.

"Is something the matter?" A pair of exotic looking blue eyes peered over at Ami from the top of her menu. Shaking her head quickly Ami retuned her attention back to selecting food. Catherine placed her menu down and stared at Ami with her chin resting in her propped up hand. The girl was silent and reserved, and further proved her point that quiet people attracted quiet friends. It was silly but Catherine did not think that Trowa was interested in dating. A somber expression crossed her pretty face, one that did not slip by Ami unnoticed.

"Bloom-san?"

"Catherine," the woman persisted giving Ami a kind but firm smile.

"Um I don't mean to be rude, but" Ami toyed with the corner of the menu giving Catherine a shy look, "but why did you bring me here?"

"Why are you dating Trowa?" There was a certain amount of pleasure Catherine received by shocking the girl, who now stared at Catherine with large eyes.

"Pa-pardon?"

"What is it about Trowa that made you fall in love with him?"

"Well," the girl paused for a second before a smile spread across her face. "He's very kind, and has a different way of showing affection."

"What do you mean," Catherine pressed the girl leaning across the table, one auburn colored eyebrow arched in question. Ami instantly noticed that Trowa did the same thing when he was interrogating someone.

"Trowa's actions towards people usually speak louder than words. At the same time, I think Trowa always wonders if his actions are the correct ones. That's what makes him kind."

"Are you ready to order?" The cheery waitress gazed with an uncertainty between Catherine's surprised expression and Ami's calm one.

"Give us a few moments," Ami replied with a small smile, watching as the waitress nodded and scurried away. Turning back to Catherine, Ami was concerned when she saw the girl shaking her head from side to side. Instantly Ami feared that she might have possibly offended Catherine.

"I thought I was the only one who understood him, that way."

"I'm really excited to have met you Catherine-san."

Blinking in surprise Catherine watched as the girl flushed furiously, but was determined to carry on. "Trowa speaks fondly of you. I can tell that he misses you." Biting down hard on her lower lip Catherine bowed her head, not wanting to appear emotional in front of girl she had just met.

"I feel left out of his life," Catherine admitted with bitterness, knowing that Ami must think of her as being a child with a bad temper. An odd sense of relief then passed through her when she felt Ami's gently grasp her hand.

"Trowa only wants you to be in it."

In that moment, Catherine realized that Ami would be good enough to be with her brother. Raising her head, she smirked at Ami, and the glint of mischievous in her eyes made Ami feel suddenly worried for a completely different reason. "So Ami? Tell me everything that happened between you two." Laughing nervously Ami knew that despite the warm smile, there would be nothing she could do to escape this.

VVVVVVVVV

"I have returned your wife," Catherine announced walking into the living room, where Trowa stared at her with indifferent green eyes.

"Ami is not my wife."

"And whose fault do you think that is," Catherine jabbed as she dropped down on the empty seat on the couch beside him. Giggling at Trowa's un-amused expression, she was delighted when a small smile eventually tugged at the corner of his lips. Her heart always warmed when she saw Trowa smile; to this day, it was still one of her main pleasures in life.

"Ami told me everything." A sly grin crossed her face as she leaned in closer to Trowa. Her brother returned her teasing stare with one that showed she was unable to rile him up yet. "Never thought you would chase after a girl like that." A gasp of surprise almost passed through her lips when she noticed a light blush cover his cheeks.

"I wasn't like that."

Unable to contain the fit of giggles that shook her body, Catherine collapsed into his side laughing hysterically. Trowa shook his head at the childish way she was acting, but he could not help but allow himself to smile at her actions. The one thing he admired most about Catherine was that she felt her emotions freely. After she calmed down Catherine wrapped Trowa's arm into a hug, and the two siblings sat there silently together.

"I missed you," Catherine whispered into his cotton shirt and was happy when she felt him rest his head on top of hers. She wondered if Ami was the one who brought out Trowa's gentler side, and if so she hoped that Trowa was smart enough to hold on to her.

_Mother can't you see I got to live my life _

_The way I feel is right for me_

"**Elsewhere" sung by _Sarah McLachlan _from the album Fumbling Towards Ecstasy **

"Will you be okay?"

Turning around to where Trowa stood stiffly at the entrance of the apartment complex, Ami could not help but melt into a smile. From what Ami had told him about her mother, it appeared that the idea of Ami talking to her alone was unsettling to him. With an encouraging smile, Ami stood on her toes and captured Trowa's lips in a sweet kiss. When they broke apart, Ami stared at him questioningly when his hold of her waist tightened.

"I'll be waiting."

Nodding in reply, Ami pulled away, taking in a long breath as she walked towards the home she had been running from. The apartment was part of the upscale area in the city, all thanks to her mother's successful career as a doctor. Before her father left for the war, he was a simple artist who refused to compensate his artistic vision to make more money. Her mother thought he was a fool, while Ami could only silently admire him for his beliefs.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror inside the elevator, Ami smiled when she realized the last time she was here her teenage self-gazed back. Now an adult version took her place, and Ami could only hope that her timid nature from her girlhood had also disappeared. The elevator pinged announcing that Ami had reached the top floor, and her chest constricted when her eyes met with the door of her mother's apartment. It was no longer her home, ever since her mother had cast her out in a fit of rage. It surprised Ami that her mother agreed to see her at all.

Knocking lightly on the front door she was taken aback when her mother opened it almost immediately.

"You're late," were the first words her mother spoke to her after three years of separation. With a slight frown, Ami crossed the threshold then silently followed her mother into the living room, where tea was waiting for them. The years had done little to change the appearance of her mother. Dressed in a smart outfit of a charcoal skirt, and white button up blouse, her mother was a master of appearing effortlessly casual but powerful at the same time. Neatly combed back black hair revealed an elegant face with a pair of dark blue eyes. Gesturing towards the empty white couch, Ami complied as her mother moved to sit across from her.

"You look well Ami," came her mother's comment as she began to gracefully pour the two of them tea.

"So do you mother."

"I assume you still work at that horrible place," placing a cube of sugar into Ami's tea without asking before she handed it towards Ami.

"I currently still work at Preventer headquarters." Accepting the tea from her mother's hands, but Ami placed it on the table with no intention of drinking it. Her mother pursed her lips instead of scowling at Ami, and the two of them remained in silence as she drank her tea. When neither of them moved to speak, her mother put her tea aside, before locking eyes with Ami.

"What did you want to tell me."

"I'm going to be married soon."

From her mother's expression, Ami could tell that her statement was the last thing she was expecting to hear. "I see. And who are you going to marry?"

"Trowa Barton," her heartbeat quickened when her mother narrowed her eyes at her. A look Ami was all too familiar with, one pieced through any lie or shield she tried to put up against her mother.

"There's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

Standing up from her seat Ami moved around the coffee table so that she could be face to face with her mother. There was no turning back from this point; all she could do was hope for her mother to understand.

"He works at Preventers, and before that he was a Gundam pilot."

A sharp slap was delivered across Ami's cheek. Stars of pain exploded in front of Ami's eyes, before she clenched them tight from the sting. "How could you," her mother's voice cracking with betrayal and anger. Ami weakly opened her eyes to stare at her mother's trembling form. "You're disgusting. Have you forgotten your father was killed by a Gundam pilot?"

"I'm sorry mother. But I don't think I'm doing anything wrong."

"How can you…"

"I thought about that for awhile," she whispered gingerly touching her cheek, blue eyes starring to a far off place. "But it was a war wasn't it? There is no right or wrong, only men desperately trying to survive in a pointless battle. How can I hate Trowa for killing, when I know my father did the same thing?"

Her mother never answered Ami's question. For shortly after her mother left the living room, and quietly shut the door of her bedroom.

VVVVVVV

Ami had always been a paradox to him. Her physical form was thin and fragile, and he wondered how it could contain a spirit that only appeared to thrive under adversity. He remembered the numerous times his hands and wrapped themselves around her wrists. Disturbing thoughts entered his mind in those moments, that if so wished he could break those small bones easily. It made him realize how weak he was.

It was for that reason it troubled him when Ami emerged from the building face hidden from him as she bowed her head. When Trowa coxed her to meet his gaze, the sight was more painful then he expected. Her usual clear blue eyes were red from thin red veins of irritation, as hot tears course down her face. Wiping the tears callously away with the back of her hand, the skin on her face had become blotchy from her harsh treatment.

At times such of these, Trowa knew that he was supposed to offer words of comfort. To tell that person that things would be all right, or that in the end it would turn out for the better. However, Trowa did not like lying. The fact that there was little he could do in this situation was not an easy one to accept, but if he did not, there would be nothing he could do for her. He pulled her into an awkward embrace, wrapping his arms around her now shaking body. For a moment, the two of them stood in silence, pretending that Trowa would be able to protect her.

_I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now _

"**Wonderwall" sung by _Oasis_ from the album (What's the Story?) Morning Glory**

A blue ring of light surrounded the moon.

Trowa watched silently as Ami stood alone outside, thin arms wrapped around her body as the snow continued to fall. He had awoken that night to find her side of the bed empty, but he knew instantly where she was. For the past few nights, Ami slipped into the night, to stand amongst the falling snowflakes.

A part of him wondered if it was her mother or worse if it was him that she was trying to escape from. Either way he would stand behind her, studying her still form while wishing he had the ability to calm her. Trowa never had a way with words.

"Trowa…"

For a second his body stiffened when he heard her whisper his name, wondering if she was talking to him or herself. Then she turned her body around and smiled softly at him, and Trowa felt himself involuntarily relax. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked tilting her head to the side, a light of amusement dancing in her blue eyes.

"Not long," Trowa lied, as he moved forward so that the two of them stood side by side.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," Trowa could only nod at her comment when he felt Ami's cold arms wrap themselves around his own. "But in truth," she began leaning her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad that you're here."

"Really."

"Yea, because I'm really cold." With that, she pressed her body fully into his own, and Trowa could not help but flinch back. Ami's light laughter filled the night air as she watched Trowa try to maintain his indifferent face.

"You find that funny," Trowa, questioned tersely as he lifted one eyebrow as Ami continued laugh. Frustrated by her amusement Trowa leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, and he could not deny the satisfaction of her silence. A small cold hand pressed against his neck, making the skin break out into gooseflesh. When they broke apart a soft flush of pink was painted across Ami's cheeks, and this time it was Trowa's turn to smile.

"You still blush? Even after all we've done?"

His comments seemed to only make her blush more, and she put herself at arms length from him. "Of course not," she responded with a slight waver in her voice, "it's the cold." Reaching out Trowa played with the ends of her royal blue hair, all the while keeping his eyes directly trained on her.

"I could warm you up," letting his hand drop back down to his side, Trowa gave her a slight smile before making his way back to the house. He almost reached the door when he felt the impact of a snowball hitting his back. Trowa turned slowly around with his olive green eyes narrowed, while Ami smiled innocently at him.

Ami had half expected that Trowa would merely shrug it off and continue back into the house. She had witnessed all the times Catherine had teased him, and Trowa would not retaliate. He only humored his older sister in her pursuit to get Trowa to loosen up. Gasping in delight Ami began to step back, when Trowa started to make his way towards her. It did not take him long to catch her.

_Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be this hard_

"**The Scientist" sung by _Coldplay_ from the album A Rush of Blood to The Head**

Walking into their bedroom to collect the papers he had forgotten Trowa froze when he noticed that Ami was still lying in bed. Turning his head towards the clock that confirmed that it was indeed eight o'clock and that Ami usually would have been up for more then two hours by now. Walking towards her side of the bed, his green eyes took in the sight of the crumpled tissues piled on her bedside table. With a concerned look, he stared at the lump on the bed, wondering why Ami had covered her head with the blankets. He could tell she was awake, but her breathing was labored.

"Are you sick?" A soft groan came from under the blankets and Trowa could not help but smile a little. Raising herself up on the bed with the blankets wrapped around her, she sheepishly smiled up at Trowa. Taking in her appearance of her hair that was stringy from the lack of washing and sweat, her skin was uncommonly pale, and the dark circles made it appear as though she had not slept for days.

"Yes, I just have a cold," a hacking cough then traveled through her body making her bend over from its force. While she coughed, Trowa silently gazed at her and waited until she calmed down before resting his hand on her forehead. "And I might have a fever too," Ami noted guiltily when she noticed the slight widening of Trowa's eyes.

"I see." With curious eyes, Ami watched as he walked out of the room, the sounds of his steps retreating down the hallway. Shivering from the chill that seemed to attach itself to her bones, tired blue eyes narrowed in confusion as she tried to understand Trowa's actions. Then it hit her. Fumbling through the blankets that felt heavier then usual, she managed to release herself from their warmth. The minute her feet touched the ground she groaned, her limbs felt like lead and her muscles ached every time she moved. Ignoring how the room appeared to be slightly tipped to one side, Ami stumbled out of the room and down the hall.

Leaning heavily against the wall of the kitchen her breathing coming out in erratic gasps as though she had just been running a marathon. Trowa hung up the phone and gazed at her with a stern expression.

"You should be in bed."

"What did you do?"

Ignoring the question, Trowa walked over to her and lightly grabbed a hold of her shoulders, and moved to grab her legs so that he could carry her. Ami wanted to resist but knew that the likely hood of her making it back to the bedroom without collapsing was very slim. Resting her head on his shoulder, Ami allowed her eyes to close for just a moment then snapped awake when she felt herself being placed back into bed.

"Trowa," her voice came out in a drained murmur, raising his eyes towards her as he covered her with their blankets. "You're not going to work today are you?" Slowly her eyes followed him as he moved to their closet; he reappeared by the bedside seconds later with more blankets.

"You're sick," he simply stated tucking the second blanket around her. Shaking her head, Ami smiled to herself as warmth spread through her at his actions and words. Still it did not take away the fact that there was no reason for Trowa to stay home as well.

"I'm a doctor Trowa," came her exasperated reply and if she could move her arms she would have raised them up in frustration, "I think I can take care of myself."

"And when doctors are sick do they treat patients?"

"Well, no…"

His cool hand felt wonderful against the burning skin of her cheek. It annoyed her to no end that with a mere touch or look Trowa managed to tear down the strong front she put up.

"You're not a burden Ami."

Sighing in defeat Ami snuggled deeply into the covers, allowing her eyes once again to close for her to sleep. Ami took comfort in knowing that Trowa would silently stay by her side, and be there when she woke again. Just this once, she would let him take care of her.

**Amy-Star: **I loooove this couple. This chapter was a little sadder and toned down then the last one. I liked it though, less pressure for me to make witty comments…which is a good thing...since none of my lines are wittily. I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you would be so inclined leave me a review…cause I love them.

**_Next Chapter: _**A pair of blondes have made their way, to Trowa's house, and they have a surprising announcement to make.


End file.
